Evil Pharaoh
by winged sapphire wolf
Summary: It's been six years since Atem left. The gang has grown up and living their lives. But what happens when Atem returns and tries to destroy the world that he, Yugi, and the others saved countless times. Mostly puzzleshipping. Others will be mention. ON HIATUS! Le gasp!
1. Chapter 1

Sapphire: Hey everybody!

Crystal: Hello!

Ashley: What's up! Sapphire, are you really doing another story?

Sapphire: Yes, yes I am! And this is will be my first POV between Yami(Atem) and Yugi. So if you and Crystal can be so kind as to do the summary and disclaimer, please.

Crystal: Okay! It has been 6 years since Atem was sent to the afterlife after the ceremonial duel with Yugi, and everything is good. The gang has grown up and living great lives, but what happens when Atem comes back and tries to destroy the world that he, Yugi, and the others have saved countless times.

Ashley: Sapphire doesn't own anything, but the plot of the story.

Sapphire: Thank you, ladies! Now enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter One – Six Years Gone-By<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yugi's POV<em>

It has been six years. Six long years since that duel I had with Yami…I mean Atem. The one that set him free and let him go to the afterlife.

I have missed him. Things were different without him, at first. I felt alone without him there, but luckily I had my friends at side. We became closer and we even made new friends when we went back to school. Their names are Ashley Knight and Crystal Smith. They are great girls and friends, they were just what we needed after Atem.

Ashley was serious and very protective of her friends. One day someone was picking on me because I finally came out with me being gay and they didn't like it. They were about to punch me when she came flying down the hall and punch the guy right in the jaw. He fell down and she started to yell at him. After that she managed to kick the guy's ass and made him run in fear. Every time that guy sees her, he whimpers and runs the other direction. Her girlfriend Crystal is best person around. She is calm and sweet, a perfect balance between the two. I was feeling real down one day because I was missing Atem again, she saw that I was crying and started to talk to me. She listened to what I had to say and gave some good advice, even gave some home-made cookies to help. They have been the best thing to ever happen to us since Atem.

Well after two years, we all graduated from Domino High and we did go our separate ways for awhile. Tristan went to work with Duke and help make Duke's game, Dungeon Dice Monster, a hit in America. Tea went to New York to study dance there. Ashley and Crystal joined her there to study fashion and such.

Seto continued to run Kaiba Corp. along with Mokaba.

Joey and I went to Domino University to stay close to my grandpa and the game shop. Also, what happen is going to be a shock to you all, but Seto and Joey are dating! I know, it is a total shock. Even I was not prepared for that. They finally admitted their feelings to each other towards the end of our senior year. Now, the two are engaged and happy. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for them, but I was sure that Joey would be with Mai. Oh well.

Oh and Ryou and Malik have been doing well as well. Ryou went back to England after graduation to go to college there. Malik does still helps his sister, Ishizu, with the museum, but travel most of the time.

As for me, like I said before, I stayed home. I went to Domino University with Joey, majoring in business, and I still help my grandpa in the shop. I still hold the title 'King of Games,' but I don't do any tournaments until the summer when I don't have classes.

Now, I'm 22 and both me and Joey have graduate from D.U. Yeah, I know the world is coming to an end, because Joey graduated from college. He surprised everyone, even Seto was shock to hear his love was graduating as well, but I knew Joey could do it.

As for right now, I'm in the shop, watching it while Grandpa is out getting things for dinner.

_Normal POV_

Yugi was seating there, waiting for someone, anyone to come in. He was looking on his laptop at hotels in Cairo. Why would Yugi be looking at hotels in Cairo?

_Yugi's POV_

_..._

(Still looking at computer. Sapphire: (whispers) Yugi that is your cue!)

What? Oh right! I'm busy looking at hotels in Cairo because I'm going to visit there.

It has been six years and I thought maybe I could visit the Pharaoh's Tomb. Yeah, I know 'but it got destroyed after the ceremonial duel and Atem's leaving.' Well, a group of archeologist dug it up his tomb. We all were mad about it, but Ishizu manage to stop them. But because they dug most of the rumble out of the way, it is safe to go in and see. I know I probably should not go, but I miss him.

To tell you the truth, I fell in love with Atem. He was the only one who could really make me truly happy. But, there is a problem; I never told him how I felt about him. I thought it would be better if I didn't tell him, but I was wrong. It hurt then and it still hurts now. I have try dating other guys, but they weren't right. They were not my Yami. I wish Atem, my Yami, Mou Hitori No Boku, my everything was here, but he's not. I just hope and pray that he is okay and enjoying the afterlife. His happiness means more to me than anything. Great (sob) I'm crying again (sob).

Just then the door to shop opens and the little bell rang, breaking me out of my thoughts of Atem. I close my laptop and wipe my eyes real quick and look to see who walked in. It was my best friend, Joey, and Grandpa. It looks like Grandpa got Joey to help him with the groceries.

"Hello Yugi." "Hey Yug!" said the two as they walked in.

"Hey Joey. Hey Grandpa, need any help?" I asked.

"No we are good. Help me take this up to the kitchen, Joseph," said Grandpa.

"Sure, Graps." The two went up and a few minutes later both came back down.

"So Yug, are ya ready for the trip to see Yam's tomb?" asked Joey

I sighed and open my laptop again, "Not yet. I'm still looking for a hotel. Haven't found one that has a vacant yet. I do have my passport and other things ready, though," I said, trying to look through another hotel site.

Grandpa gave me a worried look and said, "Yugi, I thought you have everything done by now. I'm a little disappointed in you now."

I rolled my eyes at him and looked back to the screen, "It is hard to get a room during the summer season, Grandpa," I replied.

"Well, Seto and I are staying with Malik and his family, as well as the others," said Joey, looking at the back of his hand.

I looked at him with shock, everybody is staying with Malik! What about me! "You are? Why didn't they invite me?" I asked Joey, a little upset but not showing it.

He looked at with some surprise, "They send an e-mail awhile back," he said, "Look they did send you one as well." I look at my inbox and sure enough there was an e-mail about letting the whole gang stay at Malik's and Ishizu's place.

I blush a little bit, feeling a bit embarrassed about that, "Oh, well then I reply to them now and that takes care of were I will be staying during this trip," I said as I type away.

"That's good. I do hope you have fun and enjoy yourself," said Grandpa.

I smiled at him, well a sort of sad and small smile, and said, "It is going to be a little sad as well, but it might do some good for me at least." I sighed and started to think about my Atem. Joey noticed it and puts an arm around me, trying to comfort me.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Yugi was in his room, thinking about what he was going to need for his trip. He looked back down at his open suitcase, nice and folded, "I hope this is enough. I can't wait. I hope things go well and Atem is at peace. I miss him so much," Yugi said to himself. "I wish you where here, Atem. I should have told you how I felt." He hugged his middle, trying to stop the sobs that were wreaking his body.

He started to remember all that he and Yami went through, from Duelist Kingdom to going into Atem's memory world. From the first duel with Kaiba to the last one where they face of each other. All these memories made him happy and sad at the same time. He missed his secret lover and regret never telling him.

"I wonder if he is watching me?" he asked himself. He looked up at the moon through his skylight, hoping that his love was looking at him. "I love you Atem."

* * *

><p>Sapphire: That's that. Yugi is missing Atem a lot.<p>

Yugi: Of course I would. I didn't even tell him how I felt about him. (hangs his head)

Atem: You can tell me now, Aibou. (opens his arms for Yugi)

Yugi: Atem! (runs into Atem's open arms and hugs him) I love you! (Kisses him)

Ashley and Crystal: So cute!

Sapphire: Save that for the end!

Ashley: Do you even have the end don't yet?

Sapphire: (Sheepishly smiles) No. (watches Ashley and Atem face-palm themselves) But, don't worry it will happen. Mark my words!

Ashley and Atem: Whatever!

Sapphire: Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review! Until next time!

Everbody: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Sapphire: Hey People and welcome to chapter two of Evil Pharaoh!

Crystal: Yeah! Another chapter!

Ashley: Woo Hoo.

Sapphire: Can't you be happy?

Ashley: No. We are not even in this chapter.

Sapphire: Well sorry for giving you a break. Next time when I post two stories up, I work your ass off. Happy!

Ashley: Whatever.

Sapphire: (rolls her eyes) Anyway~! This chapter is all about Atem!

Atem: Finally! You got me miss in _Monster_; you finally introduced me to Yugi in VPLL but as Yami; and now you giving me a whole chapter. What have I done to you to deserve this?

Sapphire: Nothing!

Atem: You still haven't answer my question in VPLL.

Sapphire: And I don't plan to.

Atem: Fine! (looks around) Where is Yugi?

Sapphire: He's not around. I had him go get something to eat and take a break.

Atem: What about me? I'm hungry too. (stomach growls)

Sapphire: I'm sure he will bring something for you too. (Evil smirk)

Atem: (looking nervous) Why are you smirking like that?

Sapphire: Don't worry about it. (still giving an evil Bakura smirk) Now Crystal disclaimer for me please?

Crystal: (shivers) Sure Sapphire. Sapphire doesn't own anything, only the plot.

Ashley: So lawyers…Stay away or Atem and I will send you to the shadow realm! (narrows eyes) You have been warned!

Sapphire: On with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – In heaven, I miss you!<p>

* * *

><p>Atem's POV<p>

For the last six years I have been in heaven and I just can't enjoy it. You all thought that I am happy being here with my friends and family, and I am. But I'm not as well.

To tell you the truth, I want to be back on Earth, with the one who has my heart, my hikari, my Yugi. Yes, I did fall in love for the boy who solved the millennium puzzle and set me free. But the problem is, I never told him that and been missing him since. But I do have way to see him. Whenever I really, REALLY miss him, I can use my magic, and yes I have magic here, to summon a window of sorts to look down on him.

So to my surprise I found out that Yugi was making plans to see my tomb again, after six years. It made me so happy to know that my hikari still cares for me and was going to visit my tomb. I just wish I could go back to see him.

Right now, I'm just watching him pack for the trip. He looks up through his skylight. Maybe thinking about me? Doubt it, but still, it is a nice thought though. He is saying something, "Mou Hitori no Boku." He's crying. Why is my Aibou, my love crying?

"I miss my Yami. I wish I had told you. You meant more to me than you thought."

He misses me. What did he mean by 'You meant more to me than you thought'? Did he love me too? That couldn't be possible. I was sure that he had feelings for _Tea_. Yuck! Even I know better than that! But still. And just then my question was answered. "I loved you and still love you, Yami! Mou Hitori no Boku!" he starts to cry harder, "I need you back, Atem!" He lies down on his bed and continues to cry into his pillow. It breaks my heart, and I still have a heart, to see my Aibou cry.

I close my window, not wanting to see more. How could I hurt my Yugi like that? Why could I have seen that he was in love? I don't deserver his love. I should have stayed and loved him, like he loves me. It was then I realized something, Yugi is in love with me. He just said he was in love with me. He loves me. He loves me!

"HE LOVES ME!" I yelled at the top of my voice, not remembering that I wasn't alone. The yelling gets the attention of all my friends and family. Opps! "Sorry!" I said as I try to hide into the tree I'm seating next to.

Everyone starts to get up and walk towards me. I hate when they do that. Can't they leave me alone? Why did I have to shout?

They finally reach me and the first person to speak was my best and closes friend, Mana, "Who loves you Atem?" she asked with something in her voice, what that mocked seduction?

I panic a bit and try to keep my cool. They all stare at me waiting for my answer. Damn! I should panic like this, I was a Pharaoh at one point for Ra sakes. "Uh…no one," I said, smooth, real smooth Atem. "Nothing. I said nothing. Leave me alone," I said real fast as I try to get away from everyone. But today just not my lucky day. My father walks after me and puts a hand on my shoulder and said, "Its Yugi isn't son?"

Damn! I hate how he can read me like an open book. And I hate how he knows what is upsetting me. Fuck, now I have to tell him! "Yeah, it is," I said rather sadly. "I was watching him…again…and…," I got cut off when everybody groaned and Seth said, "Why do you keep watching him. You know it makes you upset. You can't be with him again. You have to let him go!"

I hate when he gives that speech. I glare death and daggers to Seth and said, "Shut the fuck up, I will not let him go! I love him to much. Besides, you didn't let me finish." He glared at me and said a silent 'whatever!' and I continued, "As I was saying, I was watching him and he was crying. While he was crying he said and I quote, 'I loved you and I still love you.' He loves me!" I told them with the biggest, goofiest loving smile I could mustard. I felt like on top of the world! I wanted to yell to the world my feelings towards him now.

"That great Atem, but you know can't do anything to be with him," Isis said in her gentle, but firm voice, bring my happy mood down. No I take that back, she destroy all my happiness. Damn her and everybody else here. Can't I happy for a while before they destroy it. Damn!

I put on possible the fakest smile on. It didn't even reach my eyes. And from the looks on everyone's face you can tell it was fake. "I know Isis, but it still makes me somewhat happy to know that he loves me," I said before walking away from everyone to be alone for awhile.

As soon as I was far away, I finally let the tears that I been holding back go and sulk the rest of the way to an empty field. Why did I have to leave? Why did I have to hurt him like that? Why am I such an idiot?

He loved and I couldn't see it. I was too wrapped up with getting my memories back that I couldn't see what was in front of me. And now he is in his room, crying over me. I don't deserve his love.

I wish I could be with my Little One, but I can't. I'm dead. He better off without me anyway. He needs to move on and let me go. It will hurt, but it is the right thing for him. Damn I hate life!

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Atem was walking to an empty field. He just wanted to be alone and to think about Yugi.

He starts to think about how his love made him happy. How they went through so much, like Duelist Kingdom or like the time they help saved Alexander the Great from evil or the whole thing with Dartz and the seal of Orichalcos. That still hurt him no matter how many times Yugi forgave him. And how he was missing everything in his Little Ones life. He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that he was being watch.

When he heard something or someone from behind him and turned around to see a man or it looked like one. Something wasn't right about this man, Atem could feel the cold surround this man. His whole aura was of something like death and darkness.

"Hello, Pharaoh Atem," said the man as he bowed to Atem. The man had dark skin with weird red hair. He was dressed in black with a red and black cape. He looked like someone from the medieval times, almost.

"How did you know my name? And who are you?" asked Atem, a little startled by this man, but did his best not to show it.

"Why everyone knows about the great Pharaoh who saved the world countless times. As for me, many call Ganondorf, but you can call me Ganon," said Ganon. "Now what are you doing out here all alone?"

"I just need to get some alone time that's all," Atem said glare at Ganon. Something was not right with this guy and Atem could tell.

"Are you out here because you are missing someone back on Earth?" Ganon asked, not at all surprised to see look of surprise on Atem's face.

This did surprise Atem, how did this man know he was missing Yugi? Atem became more alert around this Ganon. No telling what this man could do.

"Maybe I am missing someone, maybe I am not, why does it matter to you?" he asked, trying to not give this guy any clue about his Yugi.

"I bet this person is someone you really love, and they love you just as much. Right?" said Ganon, slowly a smirk formed. Atem saw this and a shiver went down his spine. "Yes, he is. How did you know?" Atem asked hesitantly, narrowing his eyes towards Ganon, again.

"I can see all and I know all. You are in love with a boy named Yugi. He was the one that set you free from the millennium puzzle and help you to this…place. I can tell you that he loves you just as much. And I can tell that you are willing to do anything for him and to get back to him," said Ganon, surprising Atem yet again.

"From the look on your face that your surprise that I know this. But, what if I told you I could bring you back to life. So you can be back to your love, Yugi," said Ganon.

"What?"

Ganon smirked again, "You heard me. I can bring you back to life. Just think about. You can be with your Yugi once again. Just you and him. You could even ask him marry you and have beautiful little family with him as well."

* * *

><p>Atem's POV<p>

Was I hearing this right? This stranger, Ganon, can bring me back to life? To help me be with my love again? I wasn't sure about this guy since the beginning. There has to be some sort of catch to this, but I keep listening and ask "What's the catch?"

"Ah! I see you know better then most. Very wise, Atem, very wise. Very well, in exchange for me bring you to life again, I only ask of a favors to be done once you back on Earth. Simple enough," said Ganon, an evil if not deadly aura seem to radiate off the man.

Now, I feel like running away from this man, but he knows how to help be Yugi again. "What kind of favors?" I ask.

"I just need you to retrieve some items that were stolen from me. That's all."

I still wasn't buying it, "And how do I do this?" I ask with a little curiosity.

"All in do time. So do we have a deal?" he asked, holding his hand out. I wasn't sure, this could be some evil demon trying to use me and probably Yugi, but on the other hand it could be nothing and I get to be with Yugi again.

Then he said, "Just think about it, right now. Yugi is crying his eyes out. No one to properly comfort him. No one to say 'It's okay, Aibou. I'm right here.' It could you doing those things for him. Or, he wouldn't be doing this if you were there," he said, his voice was like venom. The only reason Yugi was crying was because I wasn't there. "Just think about it, Pharaoh Atem."

I was thinking and I knew he was right, but something just wasn't right about this guy. I am hesitant to bring my hand out. Why should I trust this man?

Sensing my hesitation he closes his eyes and say, "I can tell you don't trust me, but I can you this. If you don't go back to Earth, Yugi and the others will endanger!" I gasp, my love was in danger. But wait…

"How do you know? This could all trick!"

"I know someone who can see the future. She told me about someone going after Yugi. Someone very evil is after him. I don't who, but he is in dangerous. Only you can save, great Pharaoh."

Yugi was in danger! That can't be possible! No, this must be a lie, …but what if it is not? Yugi could be hurt, and I'm the only one who could save him. I so confused right now. Is this guy good or bad? He brings his hand out again, "So do we have a deal?"

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Atem's family and friends were out looking for the young Pharaoh, worried about him.

"Where could he be?" asked his mother, Amara.

"We'll find him. Don't worry, dear," said his father, Ahknamkanon.

It was then that Mana and Mahad saw two figures ahead of them, one didn't look familiar, while the other one did with his tri-color star shaped head. It was Atem, who had this look lost and confusion, with some stranger holding his hand out.

"Hey, he is over there!" yelled Mana.

"Atem!" called Mahad.

"What is he doing with that guy?" Seth asked, worried about his cousin.

Then they saw Atem take a deep breath, looked at the man with determination on his face, and slowly grabbed the other man's hand.

Amara gasped as she realized who the man was. "Wait! Atem don't do it! You can't trust him! He's evil!" yelled Amara, but it was too late.

Before Atem even heard the first word, his hand had grabbed Ganon's.

"Yes!" yelled Ganon, as he started to laugh like a madman. Atem soon felt pain up his hand and arm, then course through entire body. Soon he fell to the ground, his hand still in Ganon's.

The group started to run to the young Pharaoh's aid. When Ganon saw this, he let Atem's hand go, bend down, and told him, "I see you real soon, my slave." He stood back up and disappeared before the group had a chance to stop him.

They all went to Atem's side. Ahknamkanon picked up his son and hold him close. Amara sat next to him and asked, "Why? Why did you do that? Don't you know who that was?"

Atem was now breathing hard. "No. He said…he had…a way to…to help me…be with Yugi. I wasn't thinking clearly. Who…is he?" asked Atem, now fearing that he made the biggest mistake ever. Probably just as bad, if not worst, as sealing Yugi in the seal of Orichalcos.

"He is evil, son," said Amara and everybody gasped. He would goof up for love. But before she could say another word, Atem started to disappear in front of their eyes.

"What's going on?" asked Mana.

"He's leaving," Amara started with tears running down her face, "to work on the deal he made with that devil man."

And with those last words, Atem disappeared, not knowing what he got himself into, not knowing where he was going, not knowing when he would return, or what will happen to him and Yugi now that he was working for a madman.

* * *

><p>Sapphire: And done!<p>

Ashley: Wow.

Crystal: Woooow.

Atem: OoO

Sapphire: Atem, are you okay?

Atem: (turns to Sapphire) Am…I…okay? AM I OKAY?

Sapphire: Uh oh!

Atem: You got me work for the bad guy?

Sapphire: Well what did you think the title meant?

Atem: I'm going to kill you! Wait! I don't hurt Yugi do I?

Sapphire: I don't know yet. Maybe or maybe not. It just depends on how you behave, so no killing the authoress. Oh look Yugi is back.

Yugi: Hey guys, I brought back food!

Ashley and Crystal: Thank you Yugi!

Atem: Alright. I'm starving. I could eat almost as much as Joey right now!

Joey: Hey!

Yugi: Oh Atem, I'm sorry, but I didn't get you anything.

Atem: What?

Yugi: Sapphire didn't tell me that you be staying around do another story. I assume that you get something with Seto, Bakura, and Marik. I didn't know!

Atem: (raises a eyebrow) Really now?

Sapphire: (laughing her head of with Ashley) Oh sorry Atem I couldn't resist. And plus Ashley bet me five dollars if I did it.

Ashley: (snickering) It was so~ worth it. Hahaha!

Atem: You both are dead! You hear me! Dead!

Ashley: Whatever!

Sapphire: Yugi can you close us out?

Yugi: Sure. Here Atem, you can have some of my food. (Hands food over with a big smile)

Atem: Thank you, Hikari. (Gives Yugi a big kiss)

Sapphire, Ashley, and Crystal: AWWW!

Yugi: Please read and review! It makes our authoress happy and want to update as soon as possible. And until next, bye!

Everybody else: Bye!

Sapphire: I also want to thank Mastress Tessa for being the first reviewer! Thank you for your love and it is okay, we all like story were Atem/Yami goes crazy or evil. And because of that, I will try to get the third chapter up before tomorrow night.

Yugi: Why? What are we doing tomorrow night?

Sapphire: The same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try and take over the world! (evil laugh) Ahahahahaha!

Ashley: Did she just do that?

Crystal: Yes, yes she did.


	3. Chapter 3

Sapphire: Here is chapter 3 and since there was a lot of fun talk in the last chapter, I'll cut it short in this one. Also this will mostly be in Normal POV, but has only Joey's and Atem's POV, so enjoy.

Atem: (Glares daggers at her)

Sapphire: Atem, please stop hating me. I am sorry for what I did in the last chapter.

Atem: …

Ashley: Give it up! He not going to talk you or me until something good happens.

Atem: Yugi can tell those…_girls_ that I will not talk to them until _Ashley_ apologizes!

Yugi: (sigh) You're being a little childish, but I can understand that.

Sapphire: Wait! Ashley hasn't apologized?

Crystal: She claims that she didn't do anything wrong and won't do it.

Sapphire: Ashley, I'm giving you until the end of the story to apologize to Atem. If you don't, I'll take Crystal away from you.

Ashley: Try me!

Sapphire: (sigh) Yugi, can you do the disclaimer for me please. (rubs her forehead) I'm getting a headache.

Yugi: Of course. Sapphire doesn't own anything, just the plot. So beware lawyers, or Atem and/or Ashley will come after you. (narrow eyes) You have been warned.

Sapphire: Thanks Yugi! And now on with the story! Oh and I have a surprise announcement at the end! So read and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Back to the Pharaoh's Tomb<p>

Yugi walked out of the terminal with Joey, Seto, and Mokuba. They were all tried and it was late at night. They walked all the way to the entrance, where they were supposes to meet Malik.

As soon as they got there, Yugi immediately saw Malik, "Hey Malik, over here!" Yugi yelled, running over with the others to Malik.

Malik smiled, "Hey Yugi, Joey, Seto, and Mokuba!" Malik said. "Hope the flight over here was okay."

"It was fine, excepted for Joey's snoring," Mokuba said.

"Hey!" Joey yelled, grabbing Mokuba and giving him a nuggie. Mokuba laughed, "Let go Joey!"

"Okay Puppy, that's enough," Seto said. Joey let go of Mokuba, who tried to fix his hair.

"Come on guys, let's go home. Everybody is waiting and dinner should be ready when we get back," Malik said.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Joey said as he pushed Malik out the door.

Yugi laughed, "Wait Joey! We still need to get out luggage, first!" Yugi yelled, but it was too late. They were already gone.

He sighed. "Don't worry about it, Yugi. See," Seto said as their luggage was push next to them on a cart. "Thank you, well take it from here."

"Yes sir," the airport staff member said before he nodded his head and walked off.

"Good thinking Seto," Yugi said as they walked out of the airport.

* * *

><p>They soon walked into the Ishtar house, where Malik yelled out, "Hey Sister, we're here!" The smell of food made all their mouths water.<p>

"We're in the kitchen!" Ishizu yelled back from the kitchen.

They all put their bags by the stair to take up later when they went to bed and walked into the kitchen. Yugi was the first to see all of their friends there, including Ashley and Crystal.

"Hey everybody!" Yugi said, glad they were all there.

"Hey Yugi, I'm so glad to see you again!" Tea said, walking towards him and giving him a big huge.

"Hey Everybody, Joey Wheeler is in the building! How y'all been?" Joey said, walking into the kitchen with arms raised up.

"Hey Joey! Long time, no see man," said Tristan. He and Joey walked towards each other and gave each other crushing hugs. "I hope that fiancé is treating you all right."

"Don't worry about it Tristan. I'm taking good care of Puppy," Seto said, giving a friendly hand shake.

"Puppy?" said both Tristan and Malik, getting goofy grins on their faces.

"Don't even think about!" Joey said in a low voice, almost like a dog.

"Wouldn't dream about it…Puppy," Tristan snicker.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to get bitten by the little Puppy now do we?" Malik asked to Tristan as he pet Joey on the head.

That made Joey furious. "What did ya say, ya jerk? Come here and say it to my face."

Both Tristan and Malik laughed, "We would but we're too afraid of getting ourselves covered in slobber, right Malik?"

Malik was laughing to hard to say anything. Seto finally decided to step in and pulled his puppy to the side to calm him down. The others just shook their heads, something never change.

"Okay guys, if we are done the hellos, we can go and sit down for dinner," Ishizu said.

"At least those three haven't change," Tea said.

"Yeah," Yugi said as he and Tea walked in the dining room where everybody else was sitting.

* * *

><p>After dinner, everyone went outside to the backyard to have dessert and drinks. Everyone was having small conversations with each other. Malik was talking to Yugi when he asked, "So are you ready to see the Pharaoh's tomb again, Yugi?"<p>

Yugi manage to put on a small smile and said, "Yeah, I am, but I do wish he was here instead." He tried to keep the sadness out of his voice, but it was hard to do.

Malik seem to notice it and tied to make him happy by saying, "He is probably enjoying the afterlife and having fun with his friends and family."

Yugi was about to say something when a sudden feeling of dread was in the air. He just knew it wasn't good. To tell you the truth, he been having this feeling since he found out about the digging of the tomb. Every time they mention about something about the tomb or the crew that dug up the tomb, he would get this feeling like something evil was behind this.

He was so worried something was wrong with the tomb that he asked Ishizu and Odion to see if it was safe for the gang to come up. They told him that there was nothing wrong with it and it was safe for them to come up. He was not convinced though, but he decided to say nothing about it.

"Yugi, you okay?" Malik asked worried about his little friend. Yugi was brought out of his thoughts and smiled to Malik and nodded his head. "Are you sure?" Malik asked, determine to find out what was wrong. Joey also noticed this and walked up to them.

"Yeah, it's just that I keep getting this feeling that something bad or evil is going to happen to us or Atem even," Yugi said.

"AWW, it's probably nothing Yug. You just miss him, that's all," Joey said, trying to comfort Yugi.

"He's probably right Yugi. It's nothing, don't worry about. Just let it go!" Malik said.

"DON'T SAY THAT! I KNOW WHAT I'M FEELING! AND IT'S NOT NOTHING!" Yugi yelled at the top of his lungs. "Something evil is after us and Atem, I know it!" he looked around and saw that he got everybody looking at him with worry in their eyes. **_Great,_** he thought, **_they probably think I have gone crazy or something. They just don't understand!_ **"Sorry guys, it's just…" he couldn't finish that sentence.

Joey walked to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Hey, its okay, Yug," he said.

Yugi shook his head and moved Joey's hand off of his shoulder, "No, it not. It's just a feeling that I have. But you probably right, its nothing." He decided he had enough of them and tried to get to bed. "Look I'm getting tired, so I think I'll go to bed now." Everybody just looked at each other with worry glances, but then just nodded.

Ishizu walked up to him and gave him a gentle smile, "Of course Yugi, you did have a long trip here. Your room is upstairs and has your name on the door. If you want, Odion can help you with your bags."

Yugi just waved it off and said, "No, that's okay. I got them. But thank you, Ishizu and Odion."

"Alright then, Master Yugi, have a goodnight then," Odion said.

"Yeah night!" "Good night, Yugi!" said the others.

He waved to them and said, "Night," and went inside.

He went and grabbed his bags from the bottom of the stairs and went up said stair to look for his room. He found his room real quick, mentally thanking the Ishtars for not putting him next to any of the couples, especially Joey and Seto, who he heard from Mokuba that they like to get rough at night. That was something he never want to hear.

He went to the room, which was simply furnished with a bed, nightstand, a chair and small coffee table, TV on a small stand, and closet and drawer for his clothes. He decide to not put anything away since he decide to while on this trip that he would visit his sister and brother, who actually lived up the river from the tomb. So after they made their visit to the tomb they would stay a couple of days with them and have some fun.

Opened his suitcase and pull out his favorite star pajamas on and slipped into bed. He tried to close his eyes, but he couldn't. He was just too excited and nervous about the voyage up to Atem's tomb. He just prayed that this feeling does not happen again. He would not be able to live if something bad happen to his secret lover. He started to think more about Atem again, **_I do hope he is okay. Oh please Ra, don't let anything bad happen to him._** He started to cry again until he fell asleep with tear stains on his face.

* * *

><p>Joey's POV<p>

I just watch him go back inside to go to bed. I know he just want to get away from us. He only does that when he want to drop the subject of his Yami. I know why he is like this. Anyone would act like that when the one you love is gone. Yes I know. You're wonder 'How did Joey know?' I'm not stupid; I can read him like book.

Me and Yug have been best friends for a long time now. We can tell when something is upsetting the other. I had known that Yug was in love with Atem for awhile now. Yugi didn't tell me, but I could tell, like when he talks about Atem. He always talks highly of him even though the guy did do some things that hurt him, like the seal of Orichalcos for one, but I guess Yug could not hold a grudge against him for that, and when he thinks about him, he gets this dreamy, loving look on his face. I could tell he had it bad for Atem.

Even Atem had it bad for Yugi. Yeah I could tell how badly in love Atem was with Yugi. It nearly killed him when he lost Yugi. The way he would get all depressed and stuff, I could see it was more than losing a friend; it was the losing a lover kind of depression.

When those two fought that duel six years ago, I could tell that it was killing both of them. I also got this feeling that they never really told each other how they felt for each. And when Atem walked to the afterlife and left us, even thought he put on a fake facade, I could see the hurt in Yugi's eyes. When we got back from Egypt after that, he went into a depression for a while. Every time I saw him, he would put on the fakest of smiles and pretend that everything was fine. But I knew better, I knew his heart was breaking.

I hoped and prayed that Yugi could get over Atem over the past six years and he did somewhat get better. He stopped crying when you mention Atem's name. He was working hard in the game shop and at college. He kept dueling to keep his title that he and Yami…or Atem…work so hard to earn. I guess duel monsters and the title are only his way to stay somewhat connected to his only love. God, I hate seeing Yug like this. It breaks my heart to see him like this. I just wish I could do something, but I can't!

When Yugi had suggested this trip a couple of months ago, I thought that this would be a great thing to do. Maybe even give Yugi some kind of closure or something like that. But now, I'm starting to thing this was all a bad idea. He is just going to end up hurt again. I just hope I'm wrong this time.

I turn back to everyone and see that they are looking at me. I got feeling like I know what is on their minds. "Uh…what's up docs?" I asked, hopefully to find out why everyone is upset and lighten the mood.

Ryou walks up and says, "Its still about Atem isn't it?" Even though he didn't spend a lot of time with us as a group, he did spend enough time with Yugi after the Atem thing that he also knew what was wrong with Yug too. I think him and I are only ones who know how Yugi really felt about Atem.

I sigh, "Yeah, its still about him. Yugi can't get him off his mind."

Seto comes up to me and puts an arm around me to comfort me, but it does little to help. "Don't worry, Pup…Joey," he corrects himself after I give him a glare that says 'say that and no sex for tonight or for the rest of this trip'.

"Yeah, he'll be better once get some rest and see the tomb," Tea says, she is so…I don't know the word…uh…shallow. Sometimes I think she doesn't really care about Yug. I always had the feeling that she wanted Atem all to herself. She was always so clingy when he was around.

"Yeah, it probably just nervousness or something like that. He might get better once he see the tomb again," Tristan says, he might be right, but I doubt it.

"Why don't we finish up our drinks and desserts and go to bed as well. I probably say that all of you would like to get some rest," said Ishizu. Knowing she was right we finish our drinks and desserts and went to bed. I just hope that Yug gets better soon and that Atem is okay with out him.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

After a couple of days, the group had left to go to see Atem's tomb.

As they got closer, Yugi got more nervous. He didn't know why…hell, he knew. It was that bad feeling in the air again. But maybe, it was also the place where he let the love of his life go. He always regretted winning that duel, but he wanted Atem to be happy and if being in the Afterlife does that, so be it. But he still had that bad feeling about his Atem.

"We're almost there, Guys!" Malik said as he walked onto the deck.

"So, you excited, Yug?" Joey asked, hoping that Yugi was more excited about this and not having that feeling again.

"Yeah, I am," he said holding the bouquet of red roses that he bought before the boat left.

He kept looking forward, towards the horizon, towards Atem's tomb. **_Almost there Atem, hold on._**

As soon as they got to shore, they left the boat and got into a couple of jeeps and drove to the tomb. All the while, Yugi was getting excited, nervous and worried all at the same time.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the tomb<p>

Ganon and Atem were standing there across from each other, like when Atem dueled Yugi during the Ceremonial Duel.

It had been a while since Ganon had brought Atem back to life, something he was somewhat grateful and somewhat not. The bad auras he felt and what his mother said before his return still played in his head, **_I hope I didn't make the biggest mistake ever,_** he thought,** _if it is, then this is worse then sealing Yugi in the seal of Orichalcos._**

He thought about when he met Ganon after coming back to Earth and how he tried to convince him was he was good and not evil.

_Flashback_

The last things that he remembered was that he saw was his family and friends with their shock expressions and his mother saying that he made a deal with a devil man and the pain the he felt after shaking Ganon's hand. Now he felt cold all over his body. Cold? Why is he feeling cold?

He tried to figure what was going on without opening his eyes. He lets his hand touch what felt like solid stone, maybe a floor? He slowly opened his eyes and saw a stone ceiling over him.

**_Am I really back,_** he thought,**_ Am I alive again?_ **He slowly sat up, the pain he felt from before was gone, but he felt a little dizzy and puts a hand to his head. He looked around once the dizziness was gone and saw that he was in what look like almost a dungeon. **_Where am I?_**

"Take it easy, Pharaoh," said a voice in the shadows. The bad aura that he felt in the Afterlife was back. He could only guess that it was Ganon who was talking. It was dark, but not to dark to see nothing. There was a snap and a flash of light and some of the touches that were in the room light up, showing more of the room. Yep this was a dungeon. There were chains and various metal restrains on the walls.

**_Great_,** he thought, **_I'm in for hell now._** He tried to get up, but fell to the ground, earning a laugh from the dark man in the corner of the room.

"Like I said, take it easy. You are going to feel weak for a little while, but that is normal when you bring someone back from the Afterlife." Atem looked at him speciously, really not believing him. How would he know? They could be just in another part of the Afterlife that has dungeons. Okay, even he thought that was stupid. Maybe he was in hell instead of Earth. That makes more sense.

Before he even got a word in Ganon spoke, "You don't believe me. I understand, you just meet me. Even I would not believe some guy I just met. But it is the truth. We are in the country of Hyrule. Ever heard of it?" Atem shook his head, although it did somewhat sound familiar to him. Oh well.

"Hyrule is a beautiful country that has been around as long as Egypt. It used to be ruled by a royal family, but now it has a government like everywhere else and etc and etc. You get my point. Hyrule is on Earth and you are alive. You even have a body. It is your old body, but alive and such. It is has a working heart and such. Take a look at yourself, Pharaoh _Yami_."

Atem paled, **_How does Ganon know that name?_** he thought, **_Nobody know that name, except Yugi and our friends, and they don't even know what that truly means._**

He decided to ask later and looks down at his body. He was still wearing his pharaoh's outfit: white tunic and shorts (A/N: I have no idea what the skirt thing was called so I'm going with shorts. Don't like tough, but if you know what it is please let me know for future reference. Thank you!), gold crown and jewelry, and purple cape, but the only difference was his skin was white instead of his tan skin. **_What the hell?_**

He looked to Ganon for an explanation, who sighs, "I did say I KNOW everything, and that includes your little secret, Yami. That is why you're pale skin, like your mother," Ganon said, inwardly enjoying the paled and shock look on Atem's…or Yami's…face.

Nobody was supposed to know his secret; it was only between him, his father, and the priests. "Don't worry, I won't tell. Now, how about we get you to a bed so you can rest. You're going to be weak for a while and a more comfortable room would be better than this nasty dungeon," Ganon said.

"Yeah that would be better. Why are we in a dungeon anyway?" Atem asked finally finding his voice, weak as he was. Talking just felt to tiring for him right now.

"Sorry, about that, but it was the only place I could do the ritual at. Don't worry, everything went fine. You have your life and body back and new powers to help you find what was stolen from me long ago."

"Powers?" Atem asked.

"Yes, but I'll explain when you are stronger and can use them to your fullest potential. Now come let's get you a room," said the dark man, turning to go out the room.

Atem tried to get up but couldn't, he was just too tired. He finally got on to his feet, but soon realized he was falling down. Bracing for the impact, Atem put his hands out and waited for the floor to meet his face, but it never happened. He opened his eyes, not realizing he closed them, and saw Ganon had grabbed him before he fell.

"Guess you can't walk either, huh. Don't worry I got you," he said as he picked up the ex-pharaoh bridal style. This was awkward and embarrassing to him, but let the stronger of the two carry him out and into a room a couple of floors above where they had been.

While they were heading to a room, Yami looked around. He saw all kind of things that looked similar, but different in a way. Most of the walls were painted black with red trim, the furniture was old looking but still look like it was functional.

They finally made it to a pair of dark oak doors with silver knobs. Ganon kicked the door open, walked in, and kicked them close. Atem looked around and saw that the room was simple furnished. A queen sized bed was on the far side of the doors and covered in red and purple sheets. There was a small wardrobe next to the bed and on the left side was a night stand. On the left side of the room was a door that Atem presume to be the bathroom. There was also a medium sized table and a couple of chairs on the right side of the room. And next to the door they entered was a T.V. on medium sized stand.

Ganon walked towards the bed and laid the Pharaoh down, "This should suit you just fine, your highness," Ganon said.

"Please call me Atem…or Yami since you know my secret."

"Of course," Ganon said. "I will have a servant bring you something to eat and help you take a bath. It will help some. I need you in fighting shape to face the bad guys." He turned around and walked towards the door.

He was about to leave when Yami said, "When are you going to tell me more about what I have to do? I'll like to know before I can do anything. Better to be prepared than sorry, right?" Yami asked, still a little wary about what he agreed to. He prayed that this wasn't a trap for him and his friends or Yugi.

"Right, I will tell you, but not right now. I want you to get your strength back first. I tell you in a couple of days when we are in Egypt. Until then rest."

"Why Egypt?"

"I thought you like to meet your friends and your secret lover there, but if you don't then you could meet them later instead. Maybe Yugi will find someone else before you get your chance," Ganon said messing around with a loose string of his outfit.

"No, no, no, I was just curious. I must have forgotten about their trip there. That would be a good place to reconnect with my love. Thank you," Yami said. There was no way in hell that he was not going to see his Aibou when he could. People would die if someone took his lover away from him before he had his chance. He probably be with him now if he could move, but that seemed a little impossible at the moment.

"Good, now rest. Some food should be here for you soon." And with that he left Yami alone in the room with his thoughts.

_End of Flashback_

Since then Ganon had tried to convince him that he was good and not evil by showing Yami what a good man he was. He took care of him until he got better, which only took three days, and showed Yami around Hyrule. He even spend time talking to Yami about everything including about themselves. He eventually told Yami about the powers he had and how to use them.

_Flashback_

"Alright some of the powers you have will come easy to you. You just have to let them in," Ganon explained. He was trying to teach Yami how his powers worked. "Now the one you can use right now is called 'Warrior.' It brings out the powers of the strongest warriors known to mankind. Now to use the power you must call out 'Warrior!' and you will transform into said power. Now try it out now."

Yami nodded and yelled "Warrior!"

He started to feel different; a light flashed and he looked down. He saw that his outfit had changed into what looked like all black leather outfit. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with a black leather neck belt, black fitted jeans that hugged his legs quite nicely, a brown belt was careful place around his hips that had a slight tilt, and to finish of the look he wore black leather boots with silver studs on the sides. He looked quite H-O-T in that outfit. _I wonder if Yugi will like this,_ Yami thought with a smirk, knowing how much his Aibou loved leather, **_I bet this would make him melt._**

"Okay, you do have weapons with this power. They are right here in this bag," Ganon said bring out a bag. "This here…," he said as he pulled out a sword in its scabbard, "is your sword. It is powerful, just as strong as the legendary Master Sword."

"Master Sword?" asked Atem.

"Yes, it is powerful weapon that only a chosen few can touch and use. The only people to use it were the heroes of legend, the Hero of Time and other legendary heroes. But that is another time," Ganon said, going back into the bag and pulled out more weapons for Yami to use; a bow and quiver, a bomb bag full of bombs, clawshot, boomerang, iron boots, different tunics for different temperature, ball and chain, a weird pair of boots that had gold wings on called hover boots, and a pair of golden gantlets. He also handed Yami pouch that could be put on the belt, "This is what you can use to hold all of your weapons in," Ganon said, who got a questioning look from the ex-Pharaoh.

"How can that small pouch hold all this?" Yami asked holding up most of his weapons.

"It is a magical pouch that was enchanted by fairy magic. You can put your weapons in the fairy space and will fit all your gear and weapons."

"Okay."

Yami started to put his stuff into the pouch when he felt something in there. He pulled out a bottle with a sleeping creature in it. To Yami it looked like a fairy. "Ganon, what is this in the bottle?"

Ganon grabbed the bottle and looked, only to smirk at what it was, "It is a fairy. They exist here in Hyrule. I forgot I put her in there. Her name is Navi and she will help you out once she is awake."

"What can she do and why is she asleep?"

"She is like an encyclopedia. She knows all kinds of stuff about monsters and where to go and such. She is asleep because someone put a spell on her along time ago. She will finally wake up in a couple of days. When she does tell her that her partner is dead and wants her to move on and help you out. I wrote it down on this paper what she needs to do. Just say it was from her partner before he'd past," Ganon said handing Yami a piece of paper.

"Can I ask what happen to her partner?"

"They went their separate way after their big adventure and she was captured by an evil man who tortured her. Her partner was looking for, but he was unable to find her. Hundreds of years have gone by, so she won't know it is a new life time. She is going to need someone to comfort her. I hope you can do that, Yami."

"I'll try my best. I do feel sorry for her, it is not going to be easy starting anew in a different time. I know it wasn't easy for me either. If I didn't have such a great partner like Yugi, I wouldn't be able to survive in this time."

"That and you would still be locked in the Puzzle."

"That too! I will help her Ganon, don't worry," Yami said as he put the bottled fairy back into the pouch.

"Thank you."

Ganon continued to explain to Yami all about his powers, including one that would use the Millennium Puzzle. "What do mean I can use the puzzle? I thought the magic in it was gone the day I duel Yugi and went to the Afterlife?" Yami asked narrowing his eyes, something is not right here.

"Yes well some of the shadow magic that was in the puzzle is gone, but I can use some of my magic to give it the ability to help you summon the monsters that you use in ancient Egypt or in that card game you play today," Ganon explained.

"Really?"

"Yes all you need to do is have a deck and the puzzle. When you want to summon the monster just focus on your magic and call out the monster's name. Since I don't have the puzzle with me now, you will have to practice on that by yourself. Any questions?" Ganon asked.

The ex-Pharaoh nodded, understanding what powers he had and said, "No, I don't think so, but where is the puzzle at then if you don't have it?"

"It is still in Egypt, in your tomb with the other items. Don't worry, when they dug your tomb up they did not get the items. Ishizu made sure of that Yami," Ganon said.

"Good. I don't want any other people to get their hands on those items if they still have shadow magic still in them. That would be bad."

"Yes quite bad. Now let's continue with your training," said the older of the two and they continued teach Yami about all the powers and weapons he had at his disposal.

_End of Flashback_

Now here he was standing in front of the man who brought him back to life. "Now, I bought you back. You can see your Aibou soon, Yami," Ganon said.

Yami slowly opened his eyes and looked around, "And I'm grateful for that. What is it that you need of me? What do I have to do?" he asked, now looking at Ganon.

"I need you to find and return three artifacts from three individuals. Two out of the three individuals stole those items from me years ago. The artifacts are called the Triforce of Wisdom, the Triforce of Courage, and the Triforce of Power. Legend says that if the three artifacts combine they form the ultimate power, the Triforce. The Triforce supposedly grants the wishes of those whose hearts are balanced or brings all three pieces together. The two want to join with the third one and use the Triforce to take over the world."

"Okay, but why do you need me? I can't be much help?" Yami asked.

"You know how to use the shadow magic from your time and the magic I gave you. I need you to use that magic to help me stop these evil people from using the Triforce for evil," Ganon said as he bowed, "I heard you have saved the world countless times. I need your help, oh great Pharaoh. Please?"

Atem looked at him skeptical, but thought it would save the world if it was true, **_Plus I get to be with my love again,_ **he thought. "Alright, I help. What should we do now?"

"Good. I'll give you some magic for the puzzle like I said I would. It will take a few hours to settle in, but soon you should be able to summon your monsters when you call," Ganon explained as he walked towards the stone tablet that hold the seven Millennium Items.

Atem walked next to him and saw that two of the items, the Millennium Ring and Millennium Rod were missing, "Where are the Ring and the Rod?"

Ganon sighed and shook his head, "That is my doing. I tried to get them to help as well, but those two, Bakura and Marik, betrayed me and are now working for the two who stole the items but worry not, we will get all of them. Now…" Ganon said as he grabbed the puzzle in his hands. He started to say something in a strange language that Atem only assume to be Hyrulian and watched as the puzzle glow red before it stop. "…take this and wear it always. As soon as the powers settled you know what to do. If you need something play this instrument and it will open a link for us," he said as he handed Yami a weird instrument that he never seen before.

"What is it?"

"It is called an ocarina. Some compare it to like a flute or something kind of wind instrument. This one is a magical one called the Ocarina of Time. It was originally own by a member of the Royal Family of Hyrule, but gave it to the hero when he left for his many adventures. The hero supposedly lost it a long time ago and I have found it. Use it wisely."

"Okay, what should I play to contact you?" Yami said slowly understanding the small instrument in his hands.

"The melody use to be played along time ago to help the Hero of Time get to a temple in the desert. I have changed some of it, but it is still the same melody. It is called the Requiem of Spirit," Ganon said. He pulled out what look like a black version of the ocarina and played the melody to Yami.

As soon as Ganon was finished, he put his away and said, "Make sure you don't forget that melody. Now play it like I did." Yami mimicked the way Ganon done and play the requiem on key. "Good. Not many can pick up a tune that fast."

"Thank you," Yami said. He thought of something, "Who are the two that I'm looking for? Do you know what their names are?"

"All I know is that they are Hyrulian. But don't worry; the powers I gave you can help you find them and so will Navi. Supposedly they look like the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny. Navi know what they look like and will tell you."

"Okay. When will Navi awaken?"

"In an hour or less. Now, I have to go. Is there anything else that you need to know?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Alright then. Oh, I forgot. Don't tell anyone who brought you back, or it will ruin your cover and everything else. No telling what those people could do to Yugi or your friends if they found out, right?"

"Right!"

"Now, I hear people coming. Enjoy your time with your Hikari. And don't tell anyone about our plans," Ganon said before he vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p>Yami's POV<p>

Well, I'm back. I have a body and a mission to accomplish. I just hope I can find this Triforce, save the world from those evil people, and protect my Hikari.

Yugi. I can't wait to see him again and the others, but mostly Yugi. I hope I don't shock or scare him to much with the powers and such. Maybe I should tell them the truth about my name. I did sort-of lie to them about that. Well I couldn't tell them that because I didn't remember when I was around, so maybe it will be alright. I think I'll wait until the right moment. Right now all I want to do is hold on to my Hikari and kick Bakura's and Marik's asses.

I should have known that those two would do some so evil like that. Poor Ganon should have known better, but I can't help but wonder what Ganon offered to get those two to work for him. Probably power. To tell you the truth I don't believe Ganon is a good guy. He just got evil written all over him, but I going to play along until I get my facts straight.

I start to look around the room until I hear small tingling sound like tiny bell go off. I look around to see if I could find the source of the noise, but don't. What could be making that noise? I look down at my fairy pouch while I'm thinking when I hear the noise again. It is then that it hits me; it could be Navi making the noise. I open the pouch and pull out the bottle that carried the fairy in and see her banging on the glass and yelling.

"Let me out!" she yells. I pull the cork screw top off and she flies out. "Thank you and who the hell are you?"

"Uh, my name is Yami and I need your help in saving the world from a great evil."

She gives huff and flies closer to my face. I can see more features than before. She is really a girl. "Why should I help you? I only help one person, and that was the Hero of Time. Speaking of which, where is he?" she asks looking around for said person.

I frown. I forgot she not from this time, she doesn't know that her partner died centuries ago. Poor thing. I pull out the paper that Ganon handed me days ago and hold it up to Navi. "I got a message from your partner, the Hero of Time. I do hate to say this but he is no longer living on this world anymore. I'm sorry Navi." I look down, waiting for crying or shouting from the little fairy, but instead of that I get laughter. What the hell?

I look at her and see she is trying to stay up but failing miserably. I put my hand out for her to land on and look at her weird, "What is so funny about your dead partner?" I asked her getting a little annoyed about how she is handling this.

"You're joking. I can tell. There is no way that my partner, Link, is dead. I mean, yeah I been away and asleep for a while thanks to that jerk that kidnapped me, but it can't be that long, can it?" she looks up at me worriedly. I really don't want to tell her this, but I have to.

I sigh and tell her everything that I know, leaving out the part about Ganon. Better start practicing how I'm going to word this lie of mine. As I'm telling her this I see her face go from worried to anger to sad. I feel bad about this. She should not have to go through something like this.

"And that's all I know and what the message says. I sorry, Navi." I look down at her in my hand. I can hear her crying.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" she cries out loud. She lies down on my hand and tears come flooding out. I might not know her well, but it is breaking my heart to see her so torn. I know that pain before too, and I never going to feel that pain again. I make sure that Navi will get better and happy again.

I bring my hand up to my face and say, "Please don't cry, Navi. I help you get through this, I promise."

She looks up with tear filled eyes and said, "You. How do you know what I'm going through? Have you ever lost your partner and best friend before?"

"Because, I have. My partner, who is also the love of my life, was taking away from me when I made the most stupid decision ever. I did eventually get him back and he accepted my apology. But when I was trying to find him I learn that you can't really be stuck on the mopping or be depressed forever. You have to move on and do what ever you need to save that person or at least remember that person. I don't think Link would want you to cry over him, would he? He would want you to move on and be happy, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right! He would want me to be happy and move on," she said before standing up on my hand, full of determination and happiness, but soon fade away. "But what can I do now that he is gone?" she ask looking upset again.

I smile at her, "Well, you could help me out. I could use the company and I couldn't stand it if you were on your own with no one there. What do you say? Join me and help save the world together?" I ask sticking out my index finger for her to shake it.

She look up at me with her arms crossed, "Hmm, do I join you and save the world or go off on my own and be lost and scared for the rest of my life. Hmm, choices," she said while she puts her hands of her hips and thinks. I don't know why but she reminds me a little bit like Mana.

She finally looks up at me again and smiles, "Of course I'll help. You been so kind to me and helpful, which I'm grateful for. So I'll be happy to help you out, Yami," she said, grabbing my finger and shaking it.

"That's great. And thank you. I promise we can get through this together, okay?"

"Okay! So now what Yami?" she asked.

"Well I'm supposed to meet my love here soon. I hope you don't mind. It just that I have not seen him in years and I finally want to tell him how I truly feel for him," I said.

"Oh how romantic! I can't wait to meet him. What is he like?"

"Well, he kind-of shy, but a really fun, loving, caring, passionate, friendly, and cute guy. He is my entire world. I can't live with out him," I said, getting all lovey dovey.

Navi snickers, "Wow, you got it baaaaaad! You have it just as bad as Link."

"Did Link have someone he was madly in love with too?" I ask, wanting to get to know more about this Hero of Time. I asked Ganon about him, but say he doesn't know. I know that's not true, but didn't push it further.

"Yeah, he had fallen for the Princess of Destiny, Princess Zelda. I don't know if they finally got together though," she said, sounding a little depressed.

"I probably say, they did. They probably got together and got married, and had lots of kids and what not. True love can conquer all, as they say," I said hoping to cheer her up.

"Hoping that will work on your lover…"

"Yugi and yes I'm. I love Yugi a whole lot," I said with big grin on my face. I can't help it, but I'm happy and I should be happy if I want.

"Well I hope things do work out for you and Yugi, Yami," she said flying around me in circles.

"Me too!" The only good thing about all this is that I get to be with my angel, Yugi.

"I can't wait! I miss you, Aibou! I NEED YOU, YUGI!" I yelled, desperately to get back to him and out friends, mostly him. Navi says something but I can't understand what she is saying and flies into my hair. "Navi, what are you doing in my hair?"

She flies back out and said, "Making a place for me to rest in. My old partner let me sleep in his hat, but since you don't have a hat and you hair is big and whatnot I thought I could use that. Is that okay?"

I sigh and shrug my shoulders, what harm could be done. "Sure just don't pull out my hair."

"Okay," she said before flying back into my hair. I can feel her move around and then finally settle down with a big, content sigh. I just chuckle. This is going to be one weird partnership.

I turn around and take one last look at the Millennium Stone, hoping to never see it or my past again. I hear footsteps coming towards me and my name called, "ATEM!" I turned around and I saw him. My love, my heart, my Hikari, my everything, Yugi!

Sapphire: AND CUT! That's a wrap, people!

Ashley: I'll say it again, we're not a file studio!

Sapphire: But, I like saying that. Now on to important things.

Crystal: What could that be?

Sapphire: (points at Ashley) _She_ needs to apologize to Atem. RIGHT NOW!

Atem: Yeah! Right now!

Ashley: Fine! I'm sorry for playing that trick on you. Can you forgive me? (clasp hands together in forgivingness)

Atem: Apology accepted, but do that again and to the shadow realm you will go.

Ashley: Understand. Now what is the surprise?

Sapphire: Uh? Oh, right? Well if you have not figure it out yet I'm going to make this a puzzleshipping and blindshipping story.

Atem: What? Is that why Ganon called me Yami?

Yami: (Appears out of the shadows with Heba) Yes it is. (Everyone except Sapphire jumps)

Atem: Yami don't do that!

Yugi: Yeah, you almost gave me a heart attack!

Yami: Sorry Aibou.

Sapphire: Okay, so we will have both couples; YamixYugi and AtemxHeba. So the next chapter will have Atem or Yami coming back into Yugi's life.

Yugi: Yes! (runs to Yami and gives a big hug) I love you Yami!

Yami: I love you too, Hikari. (gives Yugi a passionate, heated kiss)

Atem: Sweet! I love you, Heba!

Heba: I love you too, Atem! (Run and jumps on Atem, kissing him passionately on the floor)

All three girls: So cute!

Sapphire: And if you haven't notice I am also making this a unofficial crossover with Legend of Zelda. I had this idea to combine both for a while now, so this and another one of my stories is just that.

Ashley: I don't think people care.

Sapphire: Well they should!

Crystal: You might want to change it from Yugi and Atem to Yugi and Yami.

Sapphire: I will soon. Oh and sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I try to get in as soon as possible, but being the end of the spring semester at my college I had a lot to finish and whatnot. So I apologize and hope that you will continue reading my stories. Okay people, until next time! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Sapphire: I don't think I have anything to say.

Ashley: Shocker! That's a first.

Crystal: Be nice Ashley! (Smakes Ashley on the arm)

Sapphire: Yeah! Be nice! Anyway enjoy the story and don't forget to reveiw!

Crystal: Sapphire owns nothing but the plot for the story!

Ashley: If she did, Tea would have died in a tragic accident and Yami and Yugi would be together forevery.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – The Pharaoh's back!<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi's POV<p>

We FINALLY got to the tomb. I was so happy, but also nervous as well. I don't know why, maybe because of that feeling. I can't and will not let that get to me though.

I think I'm going to tell everyone how I really felt about Atem. Maybe once I tell them, I can move on.

"We're here!" Joey yelled, waving his arms in the air. I'm glad Joey is happy.

Tristan came up next to him, hands over his ears, and said, "Yell a little louder Joey. I don't think they heard you back in Japan!"

"Hey! I can be as loud as I want!" Joey yelled.

"Yeah, keep your mouth shut, Joey!" Malik yelled. Soon the three were arguing again. Oh how things never change.

**_Why can't they wait until we back on the boat to argue?_** I thought as I shake my head.

I look around and saw that no one was even trying to stop the arguing. Oh wait! It looks like Seto is…no…he joining as well. I face slap myself. I should have known better than that. I guess I have to stop this.

"Don't call my Puppy that, you jackass!" Seto yelled. This is not going to go well if I don't do something.

"What are you going to do, Rich Boy? Sue us?" Malik questioned.

"Yeah! What are you going to do?" added on by Tristan.

"I might! Keep egging me on! Or better yet, I can kick both your asses right now," Seto said as he narrowed his eyes, trying to keep calm. At least he is trying to get order.

"Hey, I don't need you to fight my battles! I can handle this on my own!" Joey yelled.

"Yeah right, Wheeler. You can't even fight against a paper bag, let alone these two," he said as he pointed at Tristan and Malik.

"Hey!" yelled the two. Soon all four were yelling and there look like to be no end in sight. Damn I hate when they fight like this. I know it just for fun and stuff, but it down right annoying.

And now I was really annoyed by now at those four assholes were acting. We're here to see Atem and these douchbags, yeah I said that, are ruining it.

So I take a deep breath before yelling, "THAT'S ENOUGH, JACKASSES! SHUT YOUR DAMN FUCKING MOUTHS! NOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"

They stop and look at me. Actually everyone looks at me, shocked, while I try to regain my breath. "We are here to visit Atem's tomb and pay our respects, NOT to fight in front of it! Now come on!" I yell as I walk towards the entrance of the tomb.

"Sheesh Yug, what's up with you?" Joey asks, still shocked that I cursed at him.

I turned around and looked at them all. Maybe now is the right time to tell them. I can finally get it of my chest if I do. I sighed and say, "It just…. Well, I…I…I (sigh). It's nothing, come on guys." I choked and hold the flowers closer to my chest, toward my heart. I can't tell them. They would not be able to understand my feelings and my pain. I look at them again with sad eyes.

Joey gasps and bows his head. I guess he got the memo. I always knew that Joey knew and understand how I truly felt for Atem. I'm just grateful that he didn't bring it up or anything. I think he and Ryou are the only ones who know.

Both walk closer and stand next to me. Ryou puts a comforting hand on my shoulder and Joey bends down to try and makes leveled eye contact and says, "I'm sorry pal for yelling like that and arguing with the others. Can you forgive me?"

I look down and nod. I can never stay mad at anyone, not even Joey or Atem. They are people I care for and I don't want to lose them, ever.

"You miss him a lot don't you, Yugi?" Ryou asks. I nod, I just can't talk. I'm afraid my voice will betrayed me. So I'll just stick to nodding my head, but it is true, I do miss Atem. Now is probably the best time to tell them, thought.

I sigh and take a deep breath, ready to tell them when Tea walks closer to me, "Yugi," she said.

I take a step back, getting out of Ryou's hold. I can't tell them and I won't tell them. I turned around and walk down the steps, towards the chamber. I stop and, not looking back at the others, I say, "I said it was nothing. Now let's go," and continue to go down the steps. Soon the other followed.

The closer we got to the inner chamber, I could hear voices. _Who could be down here?_ I wonder.

I stop and turned around and asks in a whisper, "Can you guys hear those voices?"

Ryou, who was behind me, said loudly, "What are you talking about?" I quickly put my hand on his mouth and shushed everybody.

"Listen," I whispered. We all grew quiet and heard the voices again, but could not make out what they were saying.

"Who is that?" Duke asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, but they are going to be in a lot of trouble," Ishizu said.

I nodded my head and tried to listen more until, "I can't wait! I missed you, Aibou! I NEED YOU, YUGI!" I recognize that voice.

"Atem!" I yelled, "That's Atem's voice I recognize that voice anywhere! It's Atem!"

"What!" was the groups response.

"Are you sure Yugi?" Tea asked, but before she could get an answer, I ran down the rest of the way with the others following behind.

When we enter the room at the bottom, I look towards the door that Atem walked through years ago. I saw a figure standing there and from what I could see he had spiky black hair with red outline like mine and had a purple cape like the one Atem wore as Pharaoh.

The figure turned around and my jaw dropped. It couldn't be. It must be a dream. But it wasn't. "Atem?" I whispered.

* * *

><p>Sapphire: And that's it!<p>

Everyone else: What!

Sapphire: Just kidding!

* * *

><p>Atem. It was Atem! Atem's gaze looked at us all, before falling on me, with my jaw stilled dropped.<p>

* * *

><p>Atem's POV<p>

I look at the group in front of me; everyone was here, including Kaiba. There were two other girls that I didn't know, but I didn't care. My gaze finally fell on the one in the middle, my light. My Yugi.

I saw his mouth was open and his face was of complete shock along with the others, except the new girls they had confusion on their.

I look back at Yugi. The look he was giving was just so funny that I could not help but to laugh and say, "Yugi, you really should close your mouth or something will fly in it."

Soon the look of shock and confusion left some of their face as happiness replaced it. The new girls were still confused and Aibou still looked shocked, but looked also happy, sad, angry, and other ones.

He was the first to speak, "Atem is that really you? Mou Hitori No Boku?" I could see the tears come from his eyes as he continued to look at me. I know those are probably tears of joy, and I am glad that those are for me.

I smile at him, oh how I miss him calling me that, and say "Yes, Aibou. My Hikari, it's me, Atem." I start to walk closer to him, needing to hold him and tell him how I really feel. Then he started run towards me, yelling "Atem!" Even I ran towards him. I missed him so much I couldn't wait any longer.

When we were near each other, and remember I haven't seen him in 6 years so let me enjoy this, we gave each other big hugs. I tried to hug him like if he was like a lifeline.

I moved my lips towards his ear and whispered, "I missed you so much, Yugi. I really, REALLY missed you."

* * *

><p>Yugi's POV<p>

I can't believe it. It's really him and I was still hugging him and he just told me he missed me. I was just crying now, but I was able to talk, "I missed you too, Atem. I really, REALLY missed you too."

We moved a bit, still keeping each other in our arms. We looked in each others eyes. Oh how I missed those eyes. I love that red color; it's one of the things that I love about him. Just looking at him makes me want cry and my knees weak.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Yugi started to cry again and Atem pulled him closer, hugging him again.

"I can't believe it," Seto said, still shocked from before.

Atem grinned and said, "Believe it, Seto! Because, now I'm back!"

"How?" Joey asked.

"Let's just say I know a guy," Atem said.

"Well, who ever it is we are grateful to have you back, my Pharaoh," Ishizu said as she, Malik, and Odion bowed.

"Please, you don't have to bow anymore or have to call me Pharaoh. It just Atem now," Atem said as he cradle Yugi closer. "Shush, Aibou. It's okay. I'm here now and I not going anywhere."

Yugi sobbed, "You mean it. You're here to stay?" he asked, hope filling his voice and tears slowing down.

"Yes, my Hikari. I am," Atem said as tear of his own fell, "I'll never leave you again." He closed the gap between them, hugging Yugi again.

"That's great! We all missed you, Atem!" Tea said. (Crystal: Such a fake ass bitch! Sapphire: Crystal! Sorry about her! She really does not like Tea. Get back here, Crystal!)

Atem looked at them and said with a wide, sheepish grin, "Sorry about that! I missed you all as well. I'm glad to be back." He looked down at Yugi as Yugi looked up at him. Both stared deeply into each others eyes, until someone cleared their throat. The two looked back at their friends.

"Ya know, ya can let go of each other, right?" Joey asked, noticing how close Atem and Yugi were. Both said persons notice, but did nothing to break the embrace.

"Sorry Joey, but I missed Yugi the most of all and I'm not letting go just yet," Atem said.

"And why's that?" Crystal asked. (A/N: Yeah stay put and don't do that again, Crystal!)

Atem blush a little and said, "Yugi is the reason why I'm back."

"Re-re-really?" Yugi asked, stuttering and blushing a bit. "W-W-Why, can I ask?"

Atem smiled and said, "Can I show you instead?" Yugi nodded a little hesitantly.

Atem pulled Yugi closer and closed the gap between them. He gently laid his lips on top of Yugi's and kissed him as passionately as he could. Yugi was shocked. The man he secretly loved was kissing him. **_This must be a dream!_ **he yelled in his mind, _**He is really kissing me**._

The others just gasped, especially Tea! (Crystal: Yeah, take that bitch! Sapphire: Crystal! Ashley: That hot! Sapphire: (face slap) Good grief!)

Before Yugi could kiss back, Atem pulled back and smiled, looked deeply in to Yugi's amethyst eyes and said, "Because I…I love you, Yugi. That's why." When he finished, Yugi could barely see a blush on Atem's face.

**_Is he really blushing?_** Yugi wondered. He stepped out of Atem's embrace and looked closely at his Atem. **_Yep, he's blushing!_ **"Really Atem?" Yugi asked as a big smile formed on his face.

"Yes, I do. And I understand if you don't accept them, but I had to tell you. But I will say this, I know you do feel the same way."

"How?" Yugi asked as he tilled head a little, happiness and confusion on his face, mainly in his eyes. (A/N: freaking cute!)

"I was watching you from the Afterlife for a while. I know I probably shouldn't have, but I want to keep an eye on you. I was worried and I missed you," said Atem, looking a little shameful.

"Really? That's cool. I'm glad you care that much," Yugi said.

"Yeah. You're not mad that I did that, are you?"

"Nope. I'm glad. Oh Atem, I'm glad you said that."

"Really?" asked Atem.

"Yeah, now I don't have to worry about saying this," said Yugi. He looked at Atem and said, "I…I…I l-l-love you, too," Yugi finally said. He pulled Atem back into an embrace and closed the gasp between their faces and placed his lips on top of Atem's and kissed Atem as passionately as Atem did. Atem was shocked, his Aibou was kissing him. Soon the shock was gone and Atem was kissing Yugi right back.

They kissed until the need for air made them break apart. They looked at each other while they were trying to gain their breath back. They had completely forgotten the others were there until someone cleared their throat, again.

They looked at the grouped and blushed. They quickly got out of each others embrace, but kept hold on to each others hand. "Well, that was touching. How about we leave?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, come on guys. Since Atem is back, we can leave early," Malik said.

Everyone agreed and was about to leave when Atem asked, "Before we go, who are those two?" Atem asked looking at both Ashley and Crystal.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm Crystal Smith," Crystal said.

"And I'm Ashley Knight," Ashley said.

"Nice to meet you!" said both girls as they waved at the former Pharaoh.

"Like wise. I'm Atem," Atem said, then remembered someone, "Oh, wait there is someone I want to introduce to you guys." He shook his head lightly and said, "Navi! Come out and meet the one I was talking about." He shook his head again, the others looked at him like he gone insane.

"Atem, who are you talking to?" asked Yugi, worried that his boyfriend had lost it.

"Navi. She is a fairy that I'm trying to help out. Right now she is in my hair and I'm trying to get her out. Navi, are you awake?"

Yugi was about to say something when a small blue orb with wings flew out of Atem's hair. "I'm out, I'm out. Sorry about that! Hi, I'm Navi the fairy and Yami's partner. You must be Yugi," she said as she flew towards Yugi. "It is nice to meet you. Yami has told me all about you and how much he really loves you."

Yugi blushed, "Really?"

Navi smiled, "Of course he did. I can tell he loves you a lot. You're a very lucky man, Yugi," she said as she got close to his face and nudged his cheek with her small elbow, making him giggle.

"That tickles."

"Okay Navi, that's enough," Atem said, embarrassed by what the little fairy had said to his angel.

'All right, but if you need me, I'll be in your hair' said Navi as she flew back into Atem's hair.

Atem blinked, he knew he did not hear that out loud or the others would have said something. "Navi did you just talk to me?" he asked.

Navi flew back out and said, "Yes I did. We have already formed a bond and because of that we can talk to each other telepathically. Why don't you give it a try?"

Atem nodded and tried, 'That is cool. Can you hear me?'

Navi giggled, 'Yes Yami, I can. If you are in trouble or need info on something just let me know okay'

'Okay. Why don't you go back in for a nap?' Atem asked.

"That sounds good. I'll see you all later," Navi said as she flew back into Atem's hair.

"That was cool," Yugi said.

"Yeah," Atem said.

"Okay, now that is done, let's go," Yugi said pulling on Atem's hand. "I agreed to make dinner with my sister and brother tonight and I want to get there on time. I also want to make it extra special. Oh, Atem I got these for you," he said as he hand the flowers over to said person.

"Thank you, Aibou," he said as he took the flowers, then a thought accrued, "Yugi, you can cook?" he asked, never really seeing Yugi cook before.

Yugi giggled, "Yeah I can and we are making everyone's favorite meal," he said as they left the tomb.

They all walked out of the tomb, the sun blinding Atem, "Wow, it's bright out here. So what are you making, Yugi?"

"Wings and BBQ things!" said the small teen.

"Alright! Can't wait!" said both Joey and Tristan enthusiastically, gaining a laugh from the others.

"That's at your sister's house, right?" Ishizu asked.

"Yep! Her house is up the river. It's about…um…hm…maybe three to four hours away. It should be easy to spot," Yugi guessed. "I can't wait to see her and her husband. Oh, I think my brother and his boyfriend are there too. I can't wait!" Everybody looked at him, "What?"

"You have a brother and a sister? Why am I just now finding about this?" Atem asked, putting his hands on his hips.

Yugi looked at Atem, giving a sheepish grin and said, "You never asked?"

"Yeah, but you could have said something. Oh, well. I hope they are okay with one more person, coming," Atem said.

"Yeah, they will be fine with that. I can't wait for you to meet them. My sister is 28 and her name is Zelda. My brother is 22, he is my twin, and his name is Heba," Yugi explained to everyone.

"Is she available?" asked Duke only to be smacked by Tea. "What?"

"No Duke, she is happily married. Her husband's name is Link Knight. He doesn't talk a lot that is mostly Zelda. But he is a really cool guy. He knows all this stuff about fighting and can use a sword properly. I think he is awesome," Yugi explained. "Heba is also engaged. His name is…well…is Atem."

"Weird," said Tea, "he's got your name too, Atem."

"Yeah," said Tristan.

"Actually, come to think about it, he looks like you, except he has tanned skin and yours not. Why is that?" Yugi asked.

Atem grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head and said, "Well~."

"Atem, what are you hiding?" Yugi asked as he crossed his arms and tapping his foot.

"Well, it's complicated and remember I didn't know who I was before leaving for the Afterlife. But my real name is not Atem," said the ex-Pharaoh, before sighing, "It is actually Yami."

Everybody was silent for a minute, just blinking, before… "WHAT?" everybody yelled at top of their voices.

"Yeah. Like I said, it's complicated. But I will tell you that I did have a brother who was originally going to be the Pharaoh, but died young due to an illness he got. When he died, I was forced to become the new Pharaoh. It was hell, but I'll explain more on the boat," Yami explained.

"Okay Yami. I hope it not all bad," Yugi said.

"Not all of it. But hey, what's done is done. I don't have to worry about it anymore," Yami said. He raised his hands to his head and grabbed the crown he was wearing, "I don't need this anymore as well," he said as he took it off. "Here Ishizu, take it. Put in a museum, sell it, do whatever you want with it. I don't care what you do with it. I don't want or need it," he said as he handed over the crown.

"I'll figure something out, Phar…Yami," she said.

"Come on, everybody. Let's go, it's to hot to stand around and talk," Seto said, wiping sweat of his forehead.

"Yeah, let's go, I'm dying out here! And I can't wait to see Zelda!" Yugi said as the group walked towards the jeeps.

"We got one problem, though," Malik said, "We have no room for Yami."

"Well, I could just let Yugi seat on my lap while we head back," Yami said as he grabbed said person, making him giggle.

Malik rolled his eyes and sighed, "All right then," he said getting into the driver's seat of one of the jeeps.

Soon everyone was in, with Yugi seating comfortably in Yami's lap, hugging him close. They all headed back towards the boat and soon to Zelda's house.

* * *

><p>Sapphire: So Atem is Yami.<p>

Ashley: You said that in the last chapter.

Sapphire: I know, but I just wanted to remain the people.

Crystal: Are you going to explain that more in the next chapter?

Sapphire: Yes I will. They will get the explaination, meet Zelda, Link, Heba, and Atem, and they will also meet two people the group hoped to never see again. Who could they be?

Link: they're not stupid. They know it's …(Zelda covers Link's mouth). Felda?

Zelda: Don't ruin it or you'll sleep on the couch for the next month.

Link: (pales) You're kidding, right? (Sees Zelda is not kidding and sighs) Fine I won't tell.

Heba: Yeah! I'll be in the next chapter with Atem.

Atem: (smiles) About time.

Sapphire: Shut it Atem. And thank you Zelda for keeping him quiet. (gets a nod from Zelda). If you know who it is give shout if your happy that those two will in the next chapter. And remember people to review, don't make me send Yugi out with his cute puppy eyes. I'll do it. You all know how cute those eyes are. You just can't say no to him. So until next time, BYE!

Yugi: (show the Puppy eyes of doom) Pwease review for Sappie. Do it for me, PWEEEASE!

Yami: Don't say no to that cute or I'll send you to the Shadow Realm for all eternity. (Narrow eyes) You have been warned.


	5. Chapter 5

Sapphire: Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the delay!

Ashley: They are either mad or don't care.

Sapphire: Watch it wolf girl! You are already on thin ice with me! Crystal do the disclaimer please?

Crystal: (Nods) Sapphire does NOT own anything, but the plot! Now please enjoy will I beat some sense into those two! (Bows and chase after the two)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – To Zelda's We Go!<p>

* * *

><p>Yami's POV<p>

We finally got back to the ship and Yugi decided to drag me back to his room. And no it not that! Perverted people! He thought I could use a new set of cloth to wear and a shower. Both of which I could really use.

While I was staying at Ganon's, I did get a new outfit, but that was the only thing that they had. So I wore those and my pharaoh's outfit most of my stay and with all my training I barely got a chance to bath. So right now is a good time for a shower.

I was standing in the shower when I hear a knock at the door and the beautiful voice of my tenshi saying, "Yami, I got you some clothes. I'm going to leave them on the counter."

I grin, thinking what I could do to my love when he also adds, "You can stop what you're thinking and wipe that grin off your face as well."

I frown, "Awww, Aibou! I can't help it if my mind goes in to the gutter. But I can understand, we can wait until you are ready. Okay Aibou?" I ask not wanting to upset him. I love him with all my heart and I don't want to mess this up for anything.

I don't hear anything for a while, I assume the worst, but then the door opens. "Yami?" calls my hikari. I stick my head out from behind the curtain, making sure it covers my body. I see a smile on his face as he puts the cloths on the counter before he turns around and says, "Thank you. I love you"

I smile back and say, "Your welcome, Hikari. I love you too. Now go on. I'll be done in a few."

He nods and walks to the door. "Okay, but if you need anything let me know," he said before walking out. I put my head under the flow of water before I put in the shampoo that was available. Mmm! It Yugi's favorite, strawberries and vanilla. He just the sweetest thing, just make you want to hug him before you eat him up.

I eventually finish my shower and put on the clothes. Yugi got me what looks like that outfit I wore on that outing with Tea, and no, it wasn't a date! I only prefer men to girls. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with Yugi. He's a guy, but I love him for him and nothing else. He is so caring and brave. To me, he is perfect. I don't know what I could do without him. He is everything to me.

I walk out and see Yugi going thru his stuff looking for something, "Where is that thing? I know it's in here somewhere."

"What are you looking for, Aibou?"

Yugi jumps a little and turns back to me and I put on a sheepish grin and say, "Sorry."

"That's okay," he said before going back to looking for something. "Can you help me find my I-pod? Can't find it anywhere. I was going to bring it up to the deck so we can listen to some music," he explains as he looks back at me.

"Sure thing Yugi," I said before I turn to the night stand in the room and see the devise on top of a book. "Found it!" and picked up the I-pod.

"Thanks," he said as I hand it over. "I think it's time we go find the others. Shall we?" he ask, holding out his arm. I chuckle a bit and link my arm with his and say, "We shall," and we walk out of the room.

* * *

><p>Yugi's POV<p>

I'M SO HAPPY! I got my Yami back and he loves me! Nothing and I mean NOTHING can ruin this for me!

As we walk down the hall we see Navi hanging there, looking out of the window. She is really cute. "Hey Navi!" Yami said as we walk closer to the fairy.

She looks over and flies over towards us, "Hey guys! Yami! Looking good! Yugi, I'm surprise you don't have your hands all over him right now."

I blush and Yami notices. "Now Navi, no teasing my love. That's my department," he says with a sly grin.

"Yami!" I say give him a playful glare. "We're heading up to the big deck to hang out with everybody. Do you want to join us, Navi?"

She nods her tiny head and says, "Sure! I want to see more of this land. It almost reminds me of the time me and Link traveled over the desert of the Gerudo Valley. Man that place was HOT!"

"Was that the name of your partner, Navi?" Yami asks, sounding a little shock. I wonder why?

Navi nods again, "Yep! He was a really great guy. I hope he had a peaceful life without me. I really do miss him," she said sadly.

I stick my hand out and she lands on it. I pull her towards my cheek where she tries to put her small arms around in attempt to hug. I do feel sorry for her; she stuck in a time without her partner and best friend. I hope we can help her through this time and maybe move on a little.

"Don't worry Navi. I'm sure he did and probably missed you a whole lot too," I say to hopefully cheer her up.

I look to Yami who is smiling. He bends down a bit, I'm still a little shorter than him, cough…sucks…cough, and holds out his hand to Navi. She sniffles a bit before moving into Yami's hand. He moves his hand to his cheek and she hugs it too.

"I'm sorry that this has happen to you, Navi. But I promise that things will get better and I…we," he says as puts his other arm around me, "well help you through this. I know you miss him and your other friend. I know what it is like to miss the ones you love the most. But we will help you, okay?"

He pulls his hand away and looks at the tiny girl. "Okay?" he asks again.

Nodding, she says, "Okay. Thank you Yami. Yugi." She sniffles once more and flies into to my hair. It tickles a bit and I giggle. She soon pops her head out and looks down at me while I look up at her. "Your hair is a lot softer than Yami's."

I giggle while Yami just pouts, "Thanks Navi! I try my best! I do have to keep my hair softer than Yami's."

"And why that?" she asks.

"Because this guy likes to put his head on top of mine," I said as Yami move behind me and puts his head on top of mine. "See!"

"Whaaaaaat?!" he said, "I like doing that. Your hair smells really good, Aibou. How can I resist?"

Navi and I just shake our heads and we walk out of the hall. "You are hopeless," I say as we walk out on to the deck, which is quite huge. (A/N: This is not the same boat from the show they took to get to Atem's tomb. Thought I clarify) I should have known that my brother-in-law would send a something bigger than a normal boat. I see all of the guys are up here admiring the deck. It has room for at least twenty I think and a sound system to let people plug up their mp3s or I-pods. I love my brother-in-law to death, but sometime I think he needs to stop it with the big buys.

We walk over and sit down with the others, "Hey guys! Enjoying my brother-in-law's ship?"

I get nods from Joey and Tristan, "Dude, why didn't you tell us your brother-in-law was loaded?" Tristan asked.

I sigh and explain, "He doesn't like to flaunt his money around." I get up and walk to the stereo.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"I you hope you all like LMFAO. That is one of Heba's favorite groups," Yugi said as he plugged up his I-pod and played _Party Rock Anthem_.

"Who?" Yami asked.

Tea smiled and said, "They are a music group. They are really good. Actually Yugi can do the dance to this. Yugi show him the dance!"

"Yeah Yugi!" "Dance man! Dance!"

Yugi waved his hands in defeat, "Okay, okay! I'll do it! Let's me wait for the right part," he said getting into the middle of the deck since there was more room there. He waited until he heard the "_Shake that!_" and started to dance.

As he was shuffling, Yami watch in awe. His Little One was dancing. He never seen his Yugi dance before so it was quite the shock. When he got out of his shock he started to clap, "Go Yugi!"

Yugi heard, smiled, and blushed. Yami was cheering him on! It made him really happy.

Soon the song was over and was now playing '_Moves like Jagger_' by Maroon 5 featuring Christina Aguilera. Yugi was still dancing but was soon joined by Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, and Malik. He swung his hip in sensual way, making Yami's eye glued to his bottom.

When the Christina's part came up, Yugi stopped dancing and started to sing, _Uh! You want to know what how to make me smile, take control, own me just for the night. If I share my secrets, you gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this. So watch and learn. I won't show it twice. Head to toe, oh baby, rub me right. If I share my secrets, you gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this. A-a-a-ah!_

The song soon ended and something else played, but Yugi and the others had enough and sat back down, with Yugi being forced/pulled to sit on Yami's lap. Yami nuzzled him and said, "Aibou, I didn't know you can sing and dance. That was awesome!"

Yugi blushed, "Thanks."

"What? Is this the first time you have ever seen him dance," Joey asked, getting a nodded in return. He smiled, "Well wait until you see him at a club. He is a dancing machine. Oh and don't get me started about his singing. Beautiful! Simple beautiful, I say."

The grouped agree and Yugi blush went twice as red. "Guys, cut it out."

"Yami, maybe you can get him to do a song I want him to sing?" Malik said with an evil grin.

Yami raised a elegant eyebrow, "And what, pray tell, could that be?" he asked and saw more evil smirks growing on Joey's, Tristan's, Ryou's, and Tea's faces.

Malik ran over to Yami and Yugi and whispered into Yami's ear, "Uh-huh…huh…uh-huh…Really?" Yami said with his own sexy, but evil smirk.

"Uh oh!" Yugi said and tried to get out of Yami's embrace, but couldn't. Yami was stronger than him.

"Oh Yugi~!" Yami sang, "Can you pretty please sing David Guetta's _'Turn Me On'_ featuring Nicki Manji? Please?" he asked with the puppy eyes of doom that he learned from Yugi years ago. He perfected it when he was in the afterlife on Mahad.

"Hey, that's my move!" he pouted and tried to ignore it, but one look back at that face and he broke. "Okay, okay, I sing it."

Yami and Malik smiled, "Yeah!" they both sang and Malik rushed over to Yugi I-pod and search for the song. Once he found it, he pressed play and rushed back to his seat next to Ryou.

Yugi got up and stood back in the middle and faced everyone as the music started.

_Docta docta, need you back home, baby  
>Docta Docta, where you at?<br>Give me something  
>I need your love<br>I need your love  
>I need your loving<br>You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'_

_My body needs a hero_  
><em>Come and save me<em>  
><em>Something tells me you know how to save me<em>  
><em>I've been feeling weird, oh!<em>  
><em>Oh, I need you to come and rescue me<em>

_Make me come alive_  
><em>Come on turn me on<em>  
><em>Touch me, save my life<em>  
><em>Come on and turn me on<em>  
><em>I'm too young to die<em>  
><em>Come on and turn me on<em>  
><em>Turn me on<em>  
><em>Turn me on<em>  
><em>Turn me on<em>  
><em>Turn me on<em>

_Make me come alive_  
><em>Come on turn me on<em>  
><em>Touch me, save my life<em>  
><em>Come on and turn me on<em>  
><em>I'm too young to die<em>  
><em>Come on and turn me on<em>  
><em>Turn me on<em>  
><em>Turn me on<em>  
><em>Turn me on<em>  
><em>Turn me on<em>

_Oh, you make it, make it right_  
><em>My temperature is super high<em>  
><em>If I scream, if I cry<em>  
><em>It's only 'cause I feel alive<em>

_My body needs a hero_  
><em>Come and save me<em>  
><em>Something tells me you know how to save me<em>  
><em>I've been feeling weird, oh!<em>  
><em>Oh, I need you to come and rescue me<em>

_Make me come alive_  
><em>Come on turn me on<em>  
><em>Touch me, save my life<em>  
><em>Come on and turn me on<em>  
><em>I'm too young to die<em>  
><em>Come on and turn me on<em>  
><em>Turn me on<em>  
><em>Turn me on<em>  
><em>Turn me on<em>  
><em>Turn me on<em>

_Make me come alive_  
><em>Come on turn me on<em>  
><em>Touch me, save my life<em>  
><em>Come on and turn me on<em>  
><em>I'm too young to die<em>  
><em>Come on and turn me on<em>  
><em>Turn me on<em>  
><em>Turn me on<em>  
><em>Turn me on<em>  
><em>Turn me on<em>

_You've got my life in the palm of your hands_  
><em>Come and save me now<em>  
><em>I know you can, I know you can<em>

_D,D,D,D,Don't let me die young, I just want you to father my young_  
><em>I just want you to be my docta, we can get it crackin' chiropractor, I, I, I, I<em>

_I,I,I I know you can save me_  
><em>And make me feel alive<em>

_Make me come alive_  
><em>Come on turn me on<em>  
><em>Touch me, save my life<em>  
><em>Come on and turn me on<em>  
><em>I'm too young to die<em>  
><em>Come on and turn me on<em>  
><em>Turn me on<em>  
><em>Turn me on<em>  
><em>Turn me on<em>  
><em>Turn me on<em>

Yugi finished by sliding into Yami's lap and kissed his right cheek. Yami smiled and kissed Yugi on the lips. When they parted they were both panting and getting wolf and cat calls from the others. Yugi blushed and hid in the crook of Yami's neck while Yami sent everyone a playful glare. "Come on guys. Leave my Hakari alone."

The group laughed a bit, before quieting down and listen to the music play. A sang called '_Shadow Games_' started to play. (A/N: It's the one from the movie.)

Joey looked over at the two. He was happy for the two, but one thing was still bugging him. "Hey Yami?" The man looked at him. "You said your real name is Yami. How is that?"

Everyone looked at him and Yami sighed. "Like I said back at the tomb, I had a brother who was originally going to be Pharaoh. His name was Atem. He was the best and most caring person I ever meet."

"Did he look anything like you?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "Actually we were twin like. We were born from different mothers. His was the queen and mine was a slave. When I was born my mother did all she could to convince the Pharaoh to not kill me."

"Why's that?" Ryou asked.

"Because I was pale skin and looked like my brother. They kind-of saw that as an bad omen and wanted me dead, but my mother had convince them I wasn't and begged the Pharaoh to treat me as a son instead of a demon.

"My father did care for me, but kept it distant. He didn't want people to know he had a pale son that looked like his son, the crown prince. So he made me a slave like my mother and made me wear clothes that covered my body. I even have to wear a veil to cover my face. The only thing you saw was my eyes, my red demon eyes as many called them.

"I didn't meet my brother until we were eight. It was a big shock to see another him. I already knew about him but he didn't know about me."

_Flashback_

I was just walking around. I had finished cleaning the kitchen floors and was allowed to walk around and go into the private gardens because of my father. I enter the garden and looked around to see if any one was around so I could at least take my veil off. I was burning up in the outfit and I was desperate to get out of them. So I took off my veil and walked towards the pond that was in the middle of the garden.

The garden was beautiful. It had all these local and exotic flowers and trees and like I said there was a pond with fish and water lilies. I love to go there when I wanted to be alone. At the time my mother had passed away from an illness when I was five, so I really had no one to play with or whatnot.

I sat down and watch the fish in the water until I heard a gasp and turned around. I saw Atem standing there looking stunned. I was about to run for it but I couldn't. He blinked and asked, "Who are you and why do you look like me?"

I couldn't speak and just bowed in respect. He sighs and pulls me up, "Please don't bow. I hate when people bow to me and don't look at me. Can you talk at all? It's okay I give you permission if that what it takes?"

I nodded my head, "Yes I can talk."

He smiles at me, "Good. Now, can you tell me who you are?"

I sigh, "The Pharaoh told me not to talk or tell you. But my name is Yami."

"Yami?" he said rubbing his chin. "That is a weird name, but I like it!" He grabs my hand and drags me out of the garden.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" I ask and he slows down.

"I want to talk to my father about you." I paled and figure I was going to be in major trouble. Though I was related to the Pharaoh, that didn't stop people from punishing me if I did some thing wrong.

I started to struggle and he stopped and looked at me funny, "What's wrong Yami?"

"Please, don't. I don't want to be punished!" I hated being punished. I mostly got wiped, but they did other things as well.

Atem looked at me confused, "Punished for what?"

I sighed, "I wasn't supposed to let you see me. I'm consider as a bad omen, because I look like you."

He oh-ed and frowned, "I'm sorry Yami. I don't want to get you into trouble, but I want to get to know more about you." I was shocked. He wanted to know about me.

He takes my hand again and takes me back to his room where we play for a while. I was about to go when his door opens up and our father is standing there. "Atem, I wanted to talk-." He begins but stops when he sees us, mostly me standing in the room.

"What are you doing here?" he asks as he starts to turn red with anger.

I shake and was about to fall to the ground and beg for his forgiveness, but Atem stops me and looks straight at his father. "Father, why does this person look like me? Is he related to me at all?"

Our father sighs and calms down. "I was hoping you two would never meet. But I guess I was wrong." He watches as Atem pulls me closer to him. "He is your half brother Yami. I made him a slave like his mother." He starts to explain more to Atem and Atem nods as his understands what is going on.

Our father finishes and Atem has the biggest smile I have ever seen. "I have a brother~! Yes!" he yells and run over to me and hugs the living day light out of me. I was shocked by the action but hug back as well. "I can't believe I have a brother! I'm so happy."

_End of Flashback_

"From that day on we were tight. He never really wanted me out of my sight. He even let me stay in his spare room for his personal slave, of which I became. I was still force to wear my cover all outfit, but I could take it off once I was in my brother's room.

"Things were great afterwards. I had my brother looking out for me and became friends with Mana and Mahad. He even gave me a present on my birthday once. It was this beautiful flute made of gold. He called it the Flute of Brotherly Love. It had some magic in it, so I can summon it when I want to."

"You can play the flute?" Yugi asked shocked.

Yami laughed and snapped his fingers three times and a golden flute appeared in his hand. Everyone was amazed and shock, but were more when Yami brought the flute up to his lips and started to play a tune he learn when he was in Hyrule called, Zelda's lullaby. Everyone suddenly felt calm and at peace with in them while Joey and Tristan actually fell asleep in their lover's arms.

Yugi laid his head on Yami's shoulder when Yami finished, "That was beautiful Yami."

Yami kissed the top of Yugi's head, "Thank you love."

"Did you play that well back in ancient time?" Ryou asked.

Yami nodded, "Yeah, I did. I even got to perform in front of visiting people. It was the only time I got to wear something else and show off my looks. Got a lot of women and men begging to sleep with me."

"And you didn't, right?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked, "Does my angel get jealous?" and chuckled when Yugi blushed and looked the other way. He put an arm around Yugi's shoulder and said, "Don't worry love. I didn't. They only wanted me for my body and the fact I looked like my brother, so I stayed away."

Yugi sheepishly smiled, "Sorry."

Yami waved it off, "Forget about it. I didn't want anything to do with them. Neither did Atem."

"What did you mean?" Ashley asked.

Yami thought for a moment, "Well…Atem really wanted to find someone who loved him for him and not for his power and wealth. Plus, we were gay."

"Really?!"

Yami nodded, "Yeah. But he never got a chance to. He died when he was14 summers…err…years old." Yami sighed and frowned.

"How did he die?" Navi asked from Yugi shoulder. Yugi put his hand into Yami's and nuzzled his head under Yami's chin.

"He died from the same illness that my mother had. I don't know what it was, but it caused them some pain for a bit. I hated watching him die before me. He was so strong and proud. He would have made a great ruler."

_Flashback_

I was sitting by his bedside as he laid there dying. He coughed and laid back down. Poor Atem. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it be me? I ring out a rag that I dipped into some water and wipe it against forehead. Our father order me to stay in his room and watch over him until either he is better or dead.

I started to cry as he close his eyes. I can't believe my brother and best friend is dying. He notices the tears running down my face. "Yami, why are you crying?" he asked as he tries to wipe away the tears.

I grab his hand and lay it against my cheek. "Because you are dying. I'm losing you like I lost my mother. You are the only family I have left."

"Yami, you know that is not true. You still have father and he loves you too."

"Yeah right! The man hasn't shown me that much. Only when I'm around you does he care!" I take his hand away and place it by his side, but don't take it out of mine. I want to hold on and let him that know he is not alone.

He sighs and squeezes my hand, "I know. But now that I am passing into the Afterlife, you have a chance to prove that you are worthy of his love (cough) and do well as the next Pharaoh."

The tears come back, "I don't want to be the Pharaoh though. I can't be the next Pharaoh. I haven't been taught like you have."

Atem pats the spot next to him and I lay down beside him. He puts his arms around me and I lay my head on his chest. "Yami, sometimes we don't learn from others, we learn from our successes and mistakes. Father and the others have tried to teach me how to be a great Pharaoh, but I think what makes a great pharaoh is how he handles every situation. If he handles it with care and precision and rule with a fair hand he will he great and remembered for all time. I know you can handle it."

"Atem," I whisper and cry while he rubs my back to calm me. Even when dying, my brother tries to comfort me. "Atem. Promise me that we will be together in the afterlife?"

I look up at his face and see he is actually smiling at me and nods. "I promise Yami. We will be together forever in the afterlife. And we have all the fun we did now there." I smile and kiss him on the cheek. He starts to cough again and I immediately grab the rag and wipe his brow.

He takes the rag away and pulls me back into the embrace, but soon asks, "Yami can you play your flute for me? I love it when you play it."

I smile and nod and summon my flute. He smiles and I smile before I bring the instrument up to my lips and play a lullaby that my mother would sing. She claimed it came from her homeland and only those of royalty knew it.

I look back at my brother and see his eyes are close and the smile is still there. I stop playing my flute and rub his cheek. He opens his eyes half way and look towards me, "Thank you my brother. My Yami. I love you." He closes his eyes again and I can tell it's for the last time.

"No. Thank you my brother. My Atem. I love you too." I play my flute again as the tears fall down again. I finish and check to see if he is really dead. He was and I lay next to him and cried my eyes out while holding him close.

_End of Flashback_

Yami rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat, "I eventually cried myself to sleep. When I woke, his body was gone and my father was sitting at the other side of the bed. He was actually crying. I never saw him do that before. The only other time he did was when Atem's mother died a year after mine did. He was heart broken and I actually tried to comfort him with a hug, which he actually accepted. He was an actual father that moment.

"He spent more time with me as the burial got closer, then it was sparse afterwards and he and the priest started to train and teach me what they taught Atem. A few years later, my father passed away and I became Pharaoh. But I gave up my name and took Atem's right after he passed. I became Pharaoh Atem in honor of my brother and tried to be the ruler he could have been. You all know the rest of my story."

Joey cleared his throat, during Yami's telling of his last moments with his brother everyone started to cry or sobbed. Yami had to hold Yugi as he was crying a lot. "So you were a slave who was the son of the Pharaoh, but your brother found you and gave you a better life, but died at 14 and became him after he passed to honor him and became the Pharaoh?" Yami nodded. "That does sound like hell."

"Actually it made me feel close to him after his death. My father started to pay more attention to me and called me son. That's all I really wanted. I didn't care if they called me Atem. I just wanted to make him proud of me."

"Well was he? Did you see him again in the afterlife?" Crystal asked before blowing her nose in a tissue Ashley handed to her during Atem's death scene.

Yami shook his head, "No I didn't. He was in the afterlife for a while but something happened and he disappeared. When I showed up, everyone assumed I was him, but when I explained it to everyone they were sad and decided to keep calling me Atem until he got back. No one knows what happened to him."

"Maybe he was brought back to have a new life again?" Malik said but was smacked in the head by his sister.

"I don't think so Malik, but if he was, I hope he is enjoying life," Yami said and wiped away the last of his tears. He looked down and saw Yugi eyes were red and puffy. "Oh Aibou. Please don't cry. Everything will be alright and I'll see Atem again someday." He hugged Yugi and rubbed gentle circles into his back.

Everyone eventually cheered up and relaxed. "So can you do anything else other than play the flute?" Joey asked.

"Well there are other things," Yami thought for a moment, "I can sing a bit, but it's not that great."

"You can sing?" Yugi asked and Yami blushed a bit, but nodded anyway. "Can you please sing for us?" He brought out the puppy eyes of doom and Yami accepted. "Yes! Puppy eyes of Doom win again!"

Yami chuckled, "What would you like me to sing?"

Everybody thought but came up with nothing. "How about '_Somewhere_' by Within Temptation?" Malik asked.

Yami nodded, "I think I know the words." He got up and stood in the middle while Yugi got the song ready. He pushed the play and nodded to Yami as he waited. Yami stated to hum the beginning before he sang:

_Lost in the darkness  
>Hoping for a sign<br>Instead there's only silence  
>Can't you hear my screams?<em>

_Never stop hoping_  
><em>Need to know where you are<em>  
><em>But one thing's for sure<em>  
><em>You're always in my heart<em>

_I'll find you somewhere  
>I'll keep on trying<br>Until my dying day  
>I just need to know<br>Whatever has happened  
>The truth will free my soul<em>

_Lost in the darkness_  
><em>Tried to find your way home<em>  
><em>I want to embrace you<em>  
><em>And never let you go<em>

_Almost hope you're in heaven_  
><em>So no one can hurt your soul<em>  
><em>Living in agony<em>  
><em>Cause I just do not know<em>  
><em>Where you are<em>

_I'll find you somewhere  
>I'll keep on trying<br>Until my dying day  
>I just need to know<br>Whatever has happened  
>The truth will free my soul<em>

_Wherever you are  
>I won't stop searching<br>Whatever it takes me to know_

_I'll find you somewhere  
>I'll keep on trying<br>Until my dying day  
>I just need to know<br>Whatever has happened  
>The truth will free my soul<br>_

Yami finished and bowed at the applause. Yugi rush over and kiss him on the cheek, "That was good Yami!"

Yami smiled, "Thank you, Hikari."

* * *

><p>They enjoyed the rest of the trip in peace, listening to music and singing along and whatnot. They were almost there, maybe a yard or two away, when the ship came to abrupt stop, knocking over everyone. "Hey what the hold up?!" Joey yelled.<p>

"Yeah, what with the abrupt stop?" Yugi asked. "Captain?"

The captain looked down and shook his head. "I haven't the slightest idea? There should be no problem with the engine and there was enough fuel for days. I go and cheek down below." The captain walked out, but with an evil grin no one notice, expect for Yami.

'Hmm?'

'What is it Yami?' Navi asked in their mind link.

'Something was not right with that captain of ours. I just can't put what though.'

"Yugi? Where did your brother find that captain?" Yami asked to Yugi who shrugged.

"Didn't say. Why?"

"It's just I'm getting this bad vibe from him, but it's probably just me," Yami said. "I'm probably- (bang, shake). What the?!"

Everyone felt the bang and shaking and ran over towards the sides. "What was that?" Joey and Tristan asked.

They looked but saw nothing. "I don't know but it can't be good." Yugi looked around but saw nothing. Something banged against the ship and Yami looked closer at the water. A shadow under the water swam past at fast speeds and Yami growled, 'Navi, did you see that?'

Navi nodded, 'Yeah I did. I think that was a monster. What can we do?'

'Just let me do the grunt work. Can you help in anyway?'

'Of course I can! I can help you with targeting and if you want to know something about it, I can tell all about it.'

Yami nodded, "Alright then, let's do this." Yami ran to the front of the ship and look back down just as the monster hit the ship again.

"Yami! What are you doing?!" Yugi yelled as he fell to the floor with the others.

"Trying to stop that thing! Be right back!" he yelled before going over the side and yelled, "WARRIOR!"

"Yami!" everyone rushed over and looked for the ex-pharaoh "YAMI!" Yugi yelled. They looked up when the heard a slash and saw Yami riding a big, weird fish thing that was brown and had a horn on the front.

"YE HAW!" Yami said as he rode the fish thing.

"Is he riding it?" Joey asked stumped. The others nodded but said nothing else and watched as Yami continue to rid the fish.

"Are you serious!" Navi yelled as she tried to hang on to Yami's hair as the fish jump back up before diving down. The fish started to swim faster and jump back up into the air. "Yami! Get me off this crazy fish!"

Yami jumped of and quickly switched to his hover boots, making him float just a few inches above the water. (A/N: I know that the hover boots in the game does not do that, but I want to so be happy!) The fish splashed back into the water and disappeared. "Where did it go? Navi, can you sense it?"

Navi focused and sent a magical energy field out, "IT'S BEHIND YOU!" and rushed over to the water behind him. Yami turned and moved just as the fish came ramming towards him. "Yami! I just sense that it is really sensitive to fire and it's underbelly is it's weak spot!"

"How do I get at it is weak spot when it's underwater unless-," and Yami watched as it jumped really high in the air, before falling back down. "It's jumping! That should help!" and Yami brought out his bow and flame arrows and waited for the fish to jump up. "Come on you ugly ass fish! Show yourself!"

The fish surfaced and charged towards Yami. He crouched down and waited for it. Yugi and the other watched and worried, "Yami! Move!" Yugi yelled, "I can't believe he can do this? What did that guy do to him and what is going on?"

The fish thing rushed up and Yami jumped high into the air, dodging the attack completely. Yugi released the breath he didn't know he was holding and thanked every god that Yami was safe. He looked back and saw the captain staring at him, "Captain is everything alright?"

The captain shook his head, "No it's not. The engines have been damaged by something. You might want to call your brother. I don't have the number," he said, but something was off about him.

Yugi kept a close eye on him as he tried to make the call, but he couldn't get a signal. "Damn!"

"I think you might get a better signal near the back," the captain said. Yugi nodded and was about to head back there when he heard the sound of a creature in pain. He turned back around and saw the fish fall back into the water. "What happened?"

"He just hit the fish with a fire arrow on its underbelly! That was so cool!" Joey said, his and everyone else's eyes never leaving the fight.

* * *

><p>Yami looked around and saw Navi still hover over where the fish was swimming, but going really fast. "Navi are you okay?" he asked.<p>

"Yeah! Just a little dizzy, but good!" she yelled.

_**Hmm? We need to find a way that I can attack it underwater, but how?**_ He thought back to the training and remembered that along with the powers, Ganon gave him three masks, each containing a spirit of a creature that lived long ago in Hyrule. A Deku scrub, a Goron, and a Zora. The masks when put on would change you into that creature.

The fish charged at him and he started to run as he looked for the mask in his fairy pouch. "Where is that mask?"

The others saw him running. "What is he doing?" Tristan asked.

"Looks like he is searching for something in that pouch thing around his belt," Duke said.

"And what could he have that can beat that thing?" Joey asked, but the others shrugged.

Yami was still looking in that pouch that he didn't notice the fish had jumped up and was about to land on him. "Yami! Watch out!" Navi yelled.

Yami looked and quickly jumped to the right and went back to searching, "Damn that was to close! Where is it – here it is!" He pulled out the Zora mask and slipped in on.

"Did he just pulled out a fish mask from that small pouch and slipped it on?" Tristan asked dumbfounded and the others nodded.

As soon as the mask was on he felt meld into his face and he screamed as he changed. The mask didn't allow him to use his hover boot and he fell into the water. "Yami!" Yugi yelled and looked for Yami. "Where is he?!"

"I don't know? I can't see under the water," Ashley said as she scanned the water. She saw a weird light under the water and pointed to it. "What is that over there?"

The others looked as the thing swam and jumped out of the water. It was a fish man that was white with a tricolor tailfin on its head and yellow bangs and piercing red eyes and two large disk like fins attached to his arm that were black and red. It jumped back into the water and Yugi gasped as he recognized who it was. (A/N: If you don't know what is looks like, look for google for Zora link! He was one of my favorite from MM)

He pointed and said, "That was Yami!"

The other gasped, Joey looked back out and saw the thing jump out of the water, "You sure Yug?" and Yugi nodded.

"He's right!" both Seto and Crystal yelled.

"And how can you all tell?" Tristan asked.

Yugi sighed and looked to them all, "Because of the coloring. His colors match Yami's hair!" Seto and Crystal duh-ed while the others oh-ed and look back to the water.

* * *

><p>Yami swam fast and surrounded him himself with a magical energy field. He went under the fish and the magic hit the fish making it scream, even under water. He swam back up and watch as the fish came to the surface and sat there, confusing Yami and the gang. "Navi, what is it doing?"<p>

Navi shook her head, 'I don't Yami? But it can't be good.'

"What is that fish waiting for?" Yugi asked. Was about to yell out to Yami when a hand came out and cover his mouth. "Umm!" he said and was pulled back. The others looked and saw the captain holding Yugi.

"If you must know, its waiting for its master," the captain said in a dark voice.

"Hey! Let him go!" Joey yelled, but the captain laughed.

"Sorry kiddies, but I must go now. I guess I'll use him to get out of here." He ran to the side and fell over before whistling to the fish. The fish swam over just in time to for the captain to land on him. He swam back out and changed before them, turning into a weirder fish man than Yami. He had blue and black scales, a grayish beard, looked more fish than man. He hang Yugi out and above him. "Defeat me and you can save your little lover. Can't and he will die as well."

Yami growled, "I'll fight you! Just leave him alone!"

"Fine! Came at me!" he summoned a cage made of water and tossed Yugi into it before charging at Yami.

Yami dived down and summoned his magic and tried to create the field again but ended up with fire covering in his hand. The fire didn't extinguish under the water, 'Navi do you see this?'

'Yeah I do, but now is not the time to study! Yugi need our help!'

Yami nodded and released a ball of fire under the fish as he came close. It hit and knock the fish and fish man out of the water and into the air. Yami resurface and used his fins to attack the underbelly before sending another ball of fire at it. Both attacks hit their marks and the master was knocked off. Both hit the water hard and the master skunk. The fish landed on his back and laid there as it was stunned.

Yami took his chance; he changed back into his human form got back into his hover boots and slide to the fish. He pulled out his sword and slashed it against the belly a few times before raising the blade up and down onto the fish, stabbing it. He pulled out and rush as the creature screamed and exploded into shadows and dust.

Yugi watched the whole thing and notice some of the bars disappeared as the fish died. "Yami! Some of the bars are gone! Keep it up!" Yugi yelled. Fortunately the gaps between the bars were enough for him to slip out, which he did. He got into the water and started to swim towards the ship.

The fish captain surfaced and looked back at the cage and saw Yugi escaping. "Oh no you don't!" and summoned his magic. He waved his hand and a giant water tentacle grabbed him.

"YUGI!" Yami yelled and started to slide towards him but was stop by a water tentacle. "Let! Him! Go!" and Yami swung his sword at the tentacle. But with each hit the tentacle would regenerate and keep Yami away. "Navi? What is he?"

Navi looked at him and said, "He is called Fisher's Captain. The fish was his pet called Bala-Bala, together they are powerful, but once Bala-Bala was gone Captain can turned into a giant Octopus, which he is turning right now!"

Yami looked as the fish man changed into a giant white and blue Octopus with fifteen eyes that surrounded his body and one big one in the middle that was closed, and two tentacles above the surface. "Now behold your doom as I crush you and your lover with my tentacles!" he said and started to squeeze Yugi.

Yugi screamed as he felt the pressure wrapped around him, "Yami! Help!"

The other tentacle headed straight for Yami, but he dodged. 'Navi what is he now? Does he have a weakness?"

Navi scanned him and said, 'He is called King Octo! His weakest points are-.'

Yami looked around, 'Navi! NAVI!'

"Ah! Yami! Help!" Yami looked up and saw Navi trapped in a magical bubble and went up to where Yugi was. The bubble grew and surrounded him as Navi joined him and both went up, above the creature's head.

"Yugi! Navi!" Yami yelled.

"Ha ha ha! You have to defeat me if you want to save them, but without your fairy friend you will not be able to stop me!" King Octo said and laughed some more.

"Great. Now what?" Yami huffed and dodge a tentacle.

'Ya…Mi…Yam…?'

'Navi is that you?' Yami asked and felt Navi nodded, but it was weak.

'Yes…connection…weak. Can't…help. Sorry."

'It's okay Navi. Can you still tell me the weekness?'

'Yes…eyes…big…last,' and that was it as the connection died.

_**Damn! What did she mean big and last?**_ He looked back at the monster and saw the one big eye. _**Maybe she was talking about the big eye has to be the last one to take out. Alright, here we go!**_ He rushed forward and pulled out his bow and arrows and shot at one of the eyes, successfully hitting it.

The creature screamed as the others cheered. Yami ran around the monster and fired more arrows at each eye. The monster screamed each and every time the arrow hit his eye. "How dare you! I'll make you pay for blinding me! I still have one eye left and it is my most deadliest one yet!"

He opened his last eye and beam of black shot out of it. Yami dodge it just barely and rolled over to the side before he fired another arrow. The King saw it and shot it down with his beam and fired another one at Yami. Yami dodged and keep firing at the eye only to have it shot down and another beam shot at him.

King laughed, "Give up you pathetic human! You can not win against me!"

Yami landed back on the water, he was panting hard but didn't let that stopped him, "Will see about that! I still have a few tricks up my sleeves!" and he concentrated on his Millennium Puzzle. _**Please help me fight once again to save my friends and my lover.**_ The puzzle started to glow.

Yami smirked and yelled, "I call forth the Dark Magician! Arise and serve your master!" The shadow appeared and formed into the Dark Magician. "Dark Magician, my old friend, please help me save my lover from this creature."

The Dark Magician nodded and summoned his 'Dark Magic Attack' and send it at the monster. The King sent a beam of his magic at it, but when both attack hit the beam evaporated and the ball continued straight for the eye, hitting directly. The monster screamed and Dark Magician sent two more balls, back to back, at the creature. Both hit and caused the creature to crash his tentacles into the water to try and hit Yami who dodged each hit.

"Damn you! I can't see anymore!" All of his eyes were now closed, except the big one for it was now blacken from the repeat attacks.

"Yami! You might want to end this now! I'll go and save Yugi and the fairy," Dark Magician said and Yami nodded. He pulled out his sword and ran/slide toward the creature as fast as he could and jumped as high as he could. He landed right next to the giant eye and began to stab and swing at it.

"No! I can't be beat by a human! It's impossible!" the monster roared.

"I say it is, but it doesn't hurt to have some magic as well," Yami said he gave the final stab to the creature, but fall into the monsters now bleeding eye.

* * *

><p>Dark Magician rose up to Yugi and Navi and used his staff to bust open the bubble. Yugi and Navi looked down and Yugi fell, but was caught by Dark Magician. "Thanks Dark Magician."<p>

Dark Magician nodded and flew back to the ship and landed with the others. "You really should thank Yami too. If he didn't weaken that monster then I couldn't destroyed it so easily," Dark Magician said.

"I will, but were is my lover boy?" Yugi asked and they looked around and saw no Yami.

Ryou looked out to where the monster was, "Well last time I saw him was stabbing the monster's big eye. I looked up to see if you were okay." Everyone said the same and Yugi started to worry. A roar caused everyone to look back at the monster.

He started move and jerk in many ways until he stopped and screamed as he exploded into dark matter and dust. "Yami did it!" Joey yelled and jumped for joy with Tristan.

"Yeah but where is Yami?" Yugi asked and looked out. He looked back to where the monster was and there was Yami falling to the water. "YAMI!"

Yami heard the scream and opened his eyes. He saw the water and quickly pulled out the Zora mask and put it on as he dived into the water.

'Yami? Yami? Are you okay?' Navi asked through the mind link, but got no response.

"YAMI! YAMI! Navi did you get through to him?" Yugi asked and Navi shook her head. "Yami! Yami, where are you?"

"HEY! I'M OVER HERE!" The gang looked out and saw Yami in his fish form floating on the water and waving at them. He dived back in and swam toward the ship. Yugi ran over to a rope and ran over to the side, where he tossed one end over for Yami and secured the other on a bolted down chair.

Yami resurfaced and climbed up the rope to the deck where Yugi and Joey helped him up. "Thanks guys. I hope you all are okay everyone, especially you Little One." Yami bent down and gave Yugi a quick, but wet kiss.

Joey looked him up and down before asking, "So what are you Yami?"

Yami looked down and saw he was still a zora. "Oh I forgot to take it off," and he took off the mask. He focus and changed back into his normal outfit, though he was still a little wet. "Oh man!" everyone chuckled.

"That was a Zora. They were the one who took care of the water way in Hyrule along with the water sprit Lord Juba-Juba. The are like fish and can breath in water and such, but can talk like humans and stuff. I remember one who was a friend of Link's and Zelda's. She was the princess of the Zora Domain," Navi explained, but a thought of something that made her chuckle.

"What so funny, Navi?" Yami asked as he rung out his hair.

"Oh nothing. Just remembering that princess. She was determine to make Link her husband since she gave her most cherish item, the Zora Sapphire. It helped us in the fight against a evil man from the dessert named Ganondorf who was determine to get an ancient power that the goddess of Hyrule left behind. He also went by Ganon as well. He was a mean and horrible man. But Princess Ruto wasn't like that. She was kind of crazy, but a good person."

Everyone was sitting and listening to the fairy talk, but Yami, as soon as he heard Ganon's name, paled and walked to the back, claiming he need to use the restroom. Navi had notice the paleness and followed behind him.

The others looked at each other and shrugged. "Um, guys?" Ryou asked. "Who is going to drive the boat the rest of the way?" Everyone thought before looking to Odion, who got up and walked to the wheel and tried to start the ship.

* * *

><p>Yami sighed, <em><strong>I really made a deal with the devil. Great!<strong>_

"Yami?" He turned around and saw Navi floating over to him, "Are you okay? I saw you pale when I mentioned Ganon. Why is that?"

He sighed again and said, through the mind link, 'I made a terrible mistake, Navi.'

'And what would that be?' she asked and Yami told her everything. She blinked a couple of time before, "WHAAAATTTTTT!" She was pissed and actually turned red as she hit him over and over on the head. 'How could you be so stupid?!'

Yami sighed and grabbed the fairy. He checked to see if anyone was coming or listening before he said, 'Did you not here me when I said he said that Yugi was in danger! I have to save my love. I know it was stupid to trust someone with that evil aura, but I had to protect my Little One from him.'

Navi took a couple deep breaths and cool down enough to asks, 'So what is your plan then?'

Yami was shocked, 'You're not mad anymore?'

She shook her head, 'We all do stupid stuff for the ones we love. I'll help you protect Yugi and help take that jackass down.'

Yami smiled, 'Thank you Navi. I'm sorry I lied earlier. I just want to cheer you up and hope to get enough info about all of this.'

She waved off the apology, 'It's nothing, but if you want to know all about Ganon and what he is after I can tell you.'

Yami nodded, "I would like that, but later. Let's go back to the others and see if everything is okay." Navi nodded and landed onto Yami's shoulder before he walked back to the deck.

* * *

><p>"So how are we going to get there. We can't swim there!" Joey yelled.<p>

"Aren't there supposed to be life boats on this thing?" Ashley asked and Yugi sighed.

"There supposed to be but Link forgot to get them."

"So there is no way to get to your sister's then?" Yami asked as he walked up to the group who all nodded.

"Were stuck here until Odion can fix the engine. The captain or King Octo must have just stopped us normally and destroyed the engine when he claim to fixing it." Yugi pulled out his cell and looked to see there were bars. He smiled, "Well at least I can call Heba and see if he and his boyfriend can get here."

Yugi pushed speed dial and press Heba and waited for him to pick up. Yami walked up behind him and laid his head on top of Yugi's shoulder. He looked over gave him a quick kiss. "Are you okay?" he asked and Yami shook his head. "Why don't you sit down? You must be tired after that." Yami shook his head and took a seat near Yugi. Yugi grabbed his hand and sat down as well, making Yami lay his head in his lap as a voice that sounded almost like his answered, "_Hey Yugi! Where are you guys? You all should have been here a hour ago!_"

Yugi sighed, "Sorry Heba. We had trouble and the captain fled us and now we are stuck and the engine is broken. We do have someone here on the ship that is looking at it, but we could use some more help."

Heba giggled, "_Well it is a good thing me and Zelda are good at that stuff. We actually see the ship and should be there in a few. Just have something to pull us up okay?"_

Yugi was confused, "What are you-?" he started but the sound of a boat's horn caused him to look up and see two people heading there way. "Oh okay. There should be a rope on the side you two could use that."

"_Okay, see ya!"_ and he hung up.

The others looked over and saw the boat pull up beside them and a girl with auburn blond hair and purple eyes and a boy that looked like Yugi with a tan tied their boat with the rope before climbing up. The girl was the first up and said, "Hey Yugi! Long time no see brother!" She jumped over the railing and landed in front Seto and Joey. "Hi! I'm Zelda Knight, Yugi's half sister."

The boy jumped over and ran over to Yugi. He pulled Yugi up and into a hug while Yami hit the floor. "Yugi! I missed you!" Yugi giggled and hugged his twin back. "I missed you too, Heba."

Yami picked himself up and looked at the two. "Wow! Either I hit my head during that and seeing double or there is really two of you."

Yugi giggled, "Heba this is Yami, my boyfriend. Everyone this is Heba, my twin brother, and Zelda, our older half sister."

The two bowed and said their hellos, and the others did the same for the two. "It's great to meet you all. Wow! Yami, you look like a pale version of my finance, Atem."

Yugi gasped, "Finance! He finally proposed?"

Heba nodded and showed off a 4 karat diamond ring with two heart shape stone on the sides; one was a ruby while the other was amethyst. "He proposed to me three days ago."

Yugi hugged his brother again, "Heba, I'm so happy for you. I can't believe he finally proposed!"

"I know, but when they finally passed the law saying gays could get married, he didn't wasted a moment and bought the ring as soon as he could."

"Well that is great Heba, but how about getting us to that house of yours?" Ishizu asked.

"Say no more!" Zelda said as she grabbed Heba by the back of his shirt, "We should have it fixed up really soon and on our way! Come Heba!" and she dragged the boy away.

Everyone looked to Yugi who laughed sheepishly, "Yep that's my crazy siblings. I love 'em to death, but sometime I wish they would be more…um…calm?"

Yami gave Yugi a quick kiss, "I think they are fine. I can't wait to meet the rest, especially this Atem person." Yugi nodded and talked more about his family as Zelda, Heba, and Odion worked on the engine.

* * *

><p>Soon the ship finally made it to the dock at Zelda's and everyone walked out. "Man it is good to be back on dry land!" Tristan said as he stretched.<p>

"Well you are almost on dry land, but I can understand the feeling," said a man in his late twenties with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing shorts and a green shirt. "Hey everybody, welcome to our humble home! I'm Link Knight, Zelda's husband and Yugi's brother-in-law."

Link walked forward and kissed Zelda before hugging Yugi, "How is it going brother?" he asked as he pulled away and noticed Yami. "And who is Atem's look a like?"

Yugi giggled, "Link this is my boyfriend Yami and I'm fine now that I'm here with everyone."

Link smiled, "Well that is good. I do have to tell you we do have two more people living with us here. They are trying to make a clean start and I like it if you all could help while you all are here."

The group nodded and Yugi asked, "And who are this people, Link?"

Link looked at Ryou and Malik, "They look like those two, but one has white hair and tan skin with a scar over his right eye while the other one has hair that spikes and goes in different directions, but mostly up. He is somewhat crazy, but tamed."

Everyone paled, except Ashley and Crystal, at that description. "And what are their names?" Yami asked.

"Bakura and Marik. Why? Do you know someone like that?" and the group nodded while Malik tried to calm Ryou down.

Link was about to say something when footsteps were heard, "Hey Link! We got the stuff you wanted for the club!"

Everyone looked behind Link and saw two people they never hoped to see. "Bakura! Marik! About time? Where is Atem?"

They shrugged, "Have no idea. Last time I saw him he was at the oasis. Something wasn't right with him," Bakura said, before walking closer to the group.

Yami growled and charged forward, "What the hell are you two doing back here! You two should be suffering for the stuff you have caused us!"

Bakura and Marik frowned and bowed, "We are sorry for all that we have done to you."

Everyone was shocked and dumfounded, Bakura and Marik had just apologized. Yugi was the first to get out of his stupor and walked up to the two. "How do we know you are serious?" Malik yelled from behind. Yugi looked at them carefully before bowing to them as well.

"I forgive you," was all Yugi said, shocking everyone again.

"And to answer your question, it was because of what happened to them a while ago," Link said.

"And what happened to them to cause them to change?" Yami asked.

"One was what a man who brought them back did and two was him," Link pointed to a man who was walking towards them. He a gravity defining hair that was spiked into a star shape and was black with red outline and yellow bangs that hanged over his face and up into the black. He had tan skin and crimson eyes and a face that was defined as well. He looked like Yami with tan skin.

Everyone in the gang was shocked and looked between the man and Yami. "Atem?"

* * *

><p>Sapphire: Okay I'm going to stop there and let you all sit and suffer!<p>

Atem: I can't believe you did a cliff hanger!

Yami: Yeah! I want to see if this is my brother or not!

Sapphire: Yami, you already know!

Yami: (pouts) Yeah, well I still want to know!

Sapphire: Well my time to be evil must continue!

Ashley: And why that?

Sapphire: (Demonic chuckle) Because Yami Sapphire is out and about, bitches!

Crystal: But Sapphire, Ashley is your Yami and you don't really have a bad side.

Sapphire: Fine! Ruin it for me why don't cha! Well anyway please review and keep Yami Sapphire away! She not really nice and like to kill rude bitch name Tea! So see you later!


End file.
